Analízame: aprendiendo a vivir
by Lakentsb
Summary: Un pasado doloroso que dejar atrás, una desición y una terapia complicada que cambiará la vida de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Nota:**

**Les traigo una nueva historia.**

** Lleva días dando vueltas en mi cabeza e iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco. ****Ya saben donde dejar sus mensajes, espero que sea de su agrado y**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Introducción.**

El apacible y cálido sueño de Bella comenzó a llenarse de voces, gritos entrecortados y un sonido repetido y constante. Su corazón reaccionó antes que su cuerpo y despertó:

_Disparos_.

Paralizada de miedo en la cama, se obligó a despabilar la mente. Por instinto su cerebro recorrió el cuarto, evaluando los peligros: la ventana, demasiado cerca, el teléfono en la encimera de la cocina, demasiado lejos; la ropa...la ropa en el suelo. Se maldijo por su vieja costumbre de dormir en ropa interior cuando hacía calor en vez de prender un ventilador.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos junto a la ventana activó su reflejo primario de supervivencia y se arrojó al suelo, gruñendo para sus adentros. Estaba harta, era el tercer amanecer en un lapso de dos meses en que despertaba de esa manera. El enfrentamiento entre pandillas era algo que siempre había considerado lejano, hasta una fantasía de televisión. Hasta que dos nuevas familias con adolescentes llegaron al barrio y ahora era una realidad, o más bien una pesadilla que había logrado salirse de los sueños y ahora estaba ahí afuera, en la vereda de su propia casa.

Los gritos desgarrados de una mujer y el llanto de un niño en medio de las corridas en la vereda, tocaron una fibra sensible de Bella y decidió arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta la cocina en busca del olvidado teléfono.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la vieja camiseta gris que estaba al costado de la cama y la deslizó sobre sus hombros. Los llantos continuaban

¿_Es que nadie pensaba llamar a la policía?_

Sacudió la cabeza como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Ya había notado que la gente se volvía cada vez más indiferente a lo que sucedía alrededor. ¡Era tan poco probable que alguien llamara a la policía! ...Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Mary, su vecina, luego del ultimo tiroteo; y si lo pensaba fríamente, aquella madura mujer llevaba algo de razón en sus palabras: no llamar a la policía ayudaría a que los mal vivientes se mataran entre si en la balacera y _"muerto el perro se termina la rabia"_. Pero Bella no podía ser indiferente a los niños, ellos podrían tener futuro distinto o al menos un futuro...

¿_Y quien era ella para quitárselo?_

Un golpe en la persiana de la ventana de su cocina que daba hacia la calle la hizo retroceder bruscamente detrás de la encimera y golpearse con una de las puertas, haciendo algo de estruendo. Dudó, agazapándose detrás del mueble, casi en posición fetal... _si alguien la oía desde afuera_... Luego de unos segundos, la ráfaga de disparos recrudeció y el miedo fue más fuerte. Con dedos temblorosos, marcó el 911 y esperó a que sonara. Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y una voz masculina, suave y serena, respondió del otro lado.

-Emergencias...

- hay un tiroteo en calle 9 esquina 22, -atinó a decir Bella antes de que el teléfono se le resbalara de las manos.

- entendido, ¿señorita? ¿Se encuentra ud bien?

- s..ssi..

Bella temblaba tanto que no podía controlar su voz, tenía tanto miedo, miedo de morir así, de rebote y sin aviso.

- señorita ¿sigue ahí? Ya están saliendo los móviles hacia allá. Solo asegúrese de estar en un lugar resguardado lejos de las ventanas.

-gracias... -musitó, apretando el botoncito rojo y preparándose para volver al pasillo, esta vez llevando el teléfono con ella.

Era el lugar más seguro de la casa.

Estuvo varios minutos sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, tratando de apaciguar su respiración y la repentina puntada que tenia en la sien. Le temblaba el cuerpo de una manera involuntaria e incontrolable y por un momento se rió de si misma, al observar la patética imagen que le devolvió el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba al final del oscuro pasillo:

Su cabello castaño largo y ondulado revuelto, los ojos algo hinchados y abiertos en una expresión de terror, descalza y en camiseta, aferrada a un teléfono como si de verdad pudiera salvarla de un disparo...

Había creído que le tenía miedo a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero ahora estaba segura de que solo una cosa le producía suficiente terror como para paralizarla:

_Morir injustamente y de forma repentina_.

Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos con este pensamiento, porque reconoció inmediatamente de donde provenía:

_Annie ... Andrew._

El reflejo intermitente de luces la volvió a la realidad, quitando de su mente por unos momentos la dolorosa imagen que la estaba haciendo llorar. El tiroteo había cesado. Aun temerosa se arrastró hasta la ventana de la sala y respiró con calma cuando vio por las rendijas que en la vereda había un móvil de la policía estacionado, y una gran cantidad de policías uniformados se movían desplegados a lo largo de la calle. No llevaban las armas en las manos, por lo cual supuso que la situación estaba controlada.

Estuvo observando un buen rato los movimientos, hasta que el sueño logró volver.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, eran casi las 7 de la mañana. Los gritos y las corridas siguieron un rato más, pero ya no hubo disparos y Bella se acomodó otra vez en la cama, cayendo en la inconciencia, pero esta vez para soñar.

Por sus ojos cerrados desfilaron imágenes de un pasado que quería y no quería olvidar, y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se retorcía de dolor una vez más, reviviendo el día en que su vida dejo de tener sentido.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Hasta aquí por hoy, solo una pequeña introducción para que vayamos conociendo a Bella._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Bella se despertó con sus propios gritos.

Unos suaves e insistentes golpes en la puerta hicieron que reaccionara y  
se limpio las lagrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. Se aliso el cabello con los dedos mientras buscaba una bata para ir hacia la puerta. Estaba un poco asustada, miro por la rendija disimuladamente antes de abrir: era un oficial de policía.

-¿se encuentra bien señora? -pregunto la uniformada mujer en su puerta, observando con detenimiento la cara de Bella.  
- si, -dijo esta, cruzándose de brazos instintivamente ante el aire ahora fresco del exterior.  
- la oímos gritar ¿segura de que esta bien? ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?  
- estoy bien y estoy sola... es solo que tenia una pesadilla...es todo. - dijo avergonzada y bajando notablemente el volumen de su voz.

La mujer policía se acerco un poco a ella y le apretó el brazo en un gesto de contención.  
- Permítame presentarme, soy la oficial Hale y estaré de guardia en su calle el resto del día ¿su nombre es?  
- Bella Swan, Isabella en realidad.

La oficial Hale le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa.  
- bueno, srta Swan, supongo que después del amanecer que tuvo en el día de hoy es de esperarse que este algo aterrada. ..

- así es...  
- no quisiera entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero mi experiencia me dice que tal ves esas pesadillas tienen que ver con algún suceso anterior y lo sucedido aquí solo lo ha sacado a flote -añadió con seguridad la oficial, señalando alrededor.

Bella, incómoda, bajo el rostro y asintió.

- es correcto oficial, hace un año en una situación similar...

Pero no pudo continuar porque sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, ahora incontrolablemente. Se abrazo a si misma con fuerza.  
- oh, lo siento mucho Bella, discúlpame no quise ser tan entrometida.

El tono de la oficial era suave ahora. Bella negó con la cabeza,

_esta bien...es solo que...es dificil para mi aun..- murmuró. Respirando profundamente para recuperar el control.  
-¿y estas recibiendo algún tipo de apoyo al respecto?  
- ¿si estoy viendo a algún sicólogo quieres decir?

La oficial asintió, Bella sonrió entre las lágrimas y volvió a negar.

-eso es lo más irónico, acababa de recibirme cuando eso sucedió...

-¿eres una terapeuta?-pregunto la oficial esta vez sin poder disimular el asombro.

- si, pero nunca pude empezar a trabajar, después de lo que paso solo me mude a otra ciudad... llevo un año aquí sin...

Bella se interrumpió, molesta consigo misma ahora:

_¿Desde cuando le contaba de sus intimidades a una extraña?_

La oficial apretó su hombro amablemente, el toque era fuerte pero reconfortante. Era algo más alta que Bella, rubia y con un cuerpo escultural. Lo único que justificaba que fuese policía era el notable trabajo físico en el.

- no te preocupes, Bella, no tienes que contarme tus asuntos... Pero tal vez necesites hablar de ello con alguien más. si no conoces a nadie aquí  
te puedo recomendar un muy buen terapeuta, se que te haría bien, créeme, en este trabajo todos los días te encuentras con cosas que...

Bella pudo observar como los ojos de la mujer se ensombrecían y asintió.  
- me imagino que no debe ser fácil para ti tampoco.-dijo, dejando que su propia empatia saliera a flote.  
-no, no lo es, por eso tengo mi terapeuta en casos de necesidad. No llevo una tarjeta conmigo, pero si tienes un bolígrafo te puedo anotar su numero Bella, déjame hacer esto por ti.  
- esta bien, creo que tomare en cuenta tu recomendación.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia el interior y tomo un anotador que estaba en la mesita cerca de la puerta y se lo extendió a la oficial.  
- por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalie.  
- encantada de conocerte Rosalie, sabes, no conozco mucha gente en la ciudad, así que no me ofenderás en nada si te apareces por mi puerta alguna vez.  
- por lo pronto estaré en ella todo el día Bella, así que talvez en unas horas no me vendría mal un café. - replico esta guiñando un ojo.

-Entendido oficial.

Bella movió la nota en su mano.

- y llamaré a tu terapeuta, a ver que puede hacer por mi.

Rose asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y Bella subió su mano a la frente simulando un saludo militar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala y dando un largo y profundo suspiro levanto el anotador. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la redondeada y  
prolija caligrafía de Rosalie:

"Dr Edward Masen"  
lunes a viernes de 17 a 21 hs

y un numero telefónico.

Era domingo, así que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para llamar.  
Arranco la hoja del anotador y la pego con imanes a la heladera junto a la lista de pendientes que tenia para esa semana.

_Es hora de que empieces a vivir Bella Swan_ -se dijo a si misma momentos después, mientras se secaba el cabello frente al espejo en el baño luego de una extensa y relajante ducha.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Laketsb.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

_**Capitulo 2.**_

-Buenos días, habla Isabella Swan, quisiera contactarme con el dr Masen.

- buenos días, mi nombre es Ángela Weber, soy su secretaria ¿es ud paciente del doctor?

- No, estoy llamando para arreglar un turno con el...

- oh, lo lamento srta Swan, pero por el momento la agenda del doctor esta llena y no esta tomando nuevos pacientes.

- pero, no puede ser, verá Srta. ¿Ángela me dijo? esto es algo... bastante urgente, la policía me recomendó su número y... bien, no suena demasiado bien lo que estoy diciendo...esto... no es fácil para mi realmente... ¿de verdad no existe ninguna posibilidad de que me consiga al menos una entrevista? ¿Al menos para que pueda recomendarme a alguien más...?

- repítame su nombre por favor, y exactamente cómo y quién la recomendó.

Bella pacientemente le relató a Ángela su encuentro con Rosalie Hale.

_- ¡Te dije que no estoy para nadie! ¿Que no puedes entender esas cuatro palabras, Ángela?_

La voz retumbo en el oído de Ángela haciendo que alejara el auricular.

- lo siento Dr, se perfectamente cuales fueron sus indicaciones pero la señorita que solicita el turno dice que viene recomendada por Rosalie Hale...

- _¡Emmet y maldito el día en que trajiste a esa mujer a la familia! -_farfullo la voz nuevamente. Ángela aguardo un instante en silencio.

_-¿como dijiste que era el nombre?  
_

- Swan, Isabella. -respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo adelantado.

El eco de ese nombre movió algo en la mente de Edward.

_- ¿tienes algún otro dato Ángela?_

- No...Solo que necesita hablar con alguien urgentemente, aunque sea solo para que le recomiende a alguien más.

_¿Será posible? definitivamente no podía ser la misma ¿verdad?_

…y como la curiosidad mato al gato, el estricto y disciplinado dr Masen decidió por primera vez en la vida hacer una excepción.

- _dile a la Sra. Swan que tengo una hora disponible el miércoles, a las 16._ -replico secamente.

-gracias Doctor, ella se lo agradece.

- _bien. y no mas llamadas por el día de hoy Ángela_.  
- entendido doctor.

Ángela hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria en su escritorio. Conocía demasiado bien a su jefe a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo trabajando con él como para saber que toda aquella rabia era superficial. Anoto el turno en la apretada agenda y tomo la llamada que tenia en espera.

Bella aun aguardaba pacientemente en línea.

- Isabella?  
- si, aquí estoy.  
- el doctor Masen hará una excepción para usted este miércoles, una hora antes de sus habituales consultas.

- ¡no sabes cuanto se lo agradezco!

- Entonces a las 16 el miércoles ¿tienes la dirección?  
- ¡oh, no cielos! ¡Que despistada!  
- No hay problema, el consultorio esta en la calle 22 y 14. Reconocerás el lugar rápidamente. No hay demasiadas casas en la cuadra. Hasta el miércoles Isabella.  
- muchas gracias, de verdad.

Bella sonrió.

Valió la pena esperar esa eternidad de minutos al teléfono y a pesar de la tortura de escuchar a alguien llamándola al menos cinco veces por su nombre completo. Cosa que odiaba realmente. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de pedir nada mas luego de comprobar cuan difícil era realmente conseguir esa entrevista.

Definitivamente tenia que agradecer la suerte de que esa Rosalie Hale fuera tan influyente con el doctor. Estaba segura de que su recomendación había echo que el doctor cambiara de idea para poder hacerle un hueco en la agenda.

Miro nuevamente la dirección del consultorio y sonrió, la calle 14 estaba a solo unas cinco calles desde su casa. Solo era cuestión de encontrar la 22.

Guardo el pequeño papel en su bolso y tomo el maletín con su laptop y la pila de libros de la mesa. Iba a llegar apenas a tiempo a su primera hora de clases en el instituto de la mañana.

- ¡Isabella, que gusto verte!.

El profesor Benner, un hombre mayor, con gesto juvenil bajo sus gruesos lentes, levanto la vista de la pila de exámenes que había sobre el pequeño y superpoblado escritorio de la sala de maestros y sonrió con malicia, sabia cuanto detestaba Bella que la llamaran así.

- buenos días Sr. Benner, ¿disfrutando del trabajo? -respondió ella con cierto sarcasmo.

Corregir exámenes, era sino había algo peor, lo mas tedioso de ser profesor. Sobre todo intentar descifrar los jeroglíficos que algunos estudiantes usaban para escribir.

- veo que estas de humor hoy, cariño. -sonrió él amablemente.

- podría decirse, será porque hoy tomare exámenes durante toda la mañana. -contesto ella, restregando las manos en un gesto de maldad.

- lo que significa que no tendrás que usar mucho ese cerebro tuyo ¿verdad?  
- así es.

Bella conecto el pen drive a la impresora y comenzó a imprimir las copias para los exámenes de esa mañana. Faltaban aun diez minutos para que el timbre sonara. Se sirvió un café mientras esperaba que las copias se hicieran.

- debe ser aburrido para ti dar clase a adolescentes con todo ese caudal de conocimiento que tienes...-soltó de pronto el profesor, sin levantar la vista de sus exámenes.

- tal vez, pero solo en cierto modo, me agrada enseñar ¿sabes? los chicos siempre son tan ocurrentes a esta edad...

- ¿cuando piensas sacar a relucir tu placa, Bella?

Bella lo miro un momento mientras sus dedos acariciaban el borde de la taza de café. El y su esposa habían sido un gran apoyo desde el primer día en que llegara a trabajar como profesora en la escuela, y se habían echo cercanos en cierto modo.

Aunque ellos no sabían todos los detalles de su historia.

- no lo se, yo aun no me siento preparada para ello...

- ya llevas un año en la ciudad...

- lo se...pero esto es lo que puedo manejar, no quiero arriesgarme aun.

Bella suspiro y se volvió hacia la impresora que seguía escupiendo hojas.

-entiendo... tu momento llegara Bella, pronto.

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación y Bella, agradecida, tomo la pila recién impresa de la maquina y con pasos rápidos y seguros partió hacia las aulas del tercer año donde tendría su clase de Psicología general.

Le agradaba dar clases, mantenía su mente ocupada, pero estaba agradecida, luego de los sucesos del fin de semana, de tener que tomar exámenes solamente esa mañana.

…

Dos días después, quince minutos antes de las 4 de la tarde, Bella se alisaba nerviosamente la ropa frente al espejo.

_-Ni que fueras a una cita amorosa_ - se reprendió a si misma.

Había llegado al mediodía de sus clases en el instituto, y luego de almorzar y descansar un rato en el sillón de la sala, se había pasado el tiempo frente al espejo, cambiándose de ropa, indecisa sobre qué ponerse para la entrevista.

- _es solo una entrevista, no tienes que impresionar a nadie_.

Pero estaba nerviosa.

Nunca en la vida había sido muy inclinada a atenderse con hombres cuando se enfermaba, y la sola idea de hablar de su vida personal con uno que jamás había visto, y sobre todo después de tanto tiempo de estar sola, la estaba poniendo extremadamente nerviosa.

-_seguramente es un entrañable anciano con pipa y barba blanca y tu estas haciendo un escándalo inútilmente_ -se reprochó otra vez.

La imagen mental de un anciano sentado en un sillón de cuero, detrás de un escritorio de madera y con una pipa entre los labios la hizo sonreír. Se parecía demasiado a la de su profesor preferido de la facultad, el viejo Tofhëm. Una eminencia en Psiconalisis que era capas de leer a un alumno solamente por su manera de entrar tarde a una clase.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

Ese vestido blanco no le quedaba tan mal, era sencillo, discreto y algo elegante. Además combinaba bien con sus sandalias bajas y el suéter de hilo calado color azul lavado que se anudo sobre los hombros por si el tiempo decidía refrescar.

Miró su imagen en el espejo una vez mas ahora con satisfacción y con un suspiró con resignación.

_Es ahora o nunca Isabella..._

Tomo el bolso y las llaves y se dirigió hacia el consultorio de su nuevo psicólogo. Camino las cinco calles hacia el lugar a paso decidido, mientras escuchaba música en su ipod.

La calle 22 no estaba mucho más allá, luego de caminar solo seis cuadras mas divisó el lugar apenas llego a la esquina.

Ángela tenía razón, el lugar era fácilmente reconocible. No había muchas casas en esa manzana, y la placa dorada junto a la elegante puerta de madera identificaba claramente el lugar.

_"pase sin golpear"_

Rezaba un elegante cartel de acrílico atornillado a esta, a la altura de los ojos.

Bella empujo la puerta y se encontró con una elegante recepción.

Una amplia ventana daba hacia el costado, hacia un amplio y verde parque. Un confortable sillón de cuero se apoyaba en la pared que daba al frente, acompañado de una mesa baja con revistas y música suave.

El escritorio de la recepcionista sobre la pared del fondo, un breve pasillo con dos puertas: una de ellas rezaba "toilete", la otra imagino, era el consultorio.

Con pasos temerosos se acerco al escritorio donde una mujer joven, morena y delgada trabajaba concentrada en la computadora.

- buenas tardes ¿Ángela? - pregunto con la voz algo insegura.

- buenas tardes, soy yo, y tu debes ser Isabella. - respondió amablemente la mujer dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

- si, pero preferiría que no me llamaras así, Bella esta bien para mi.

- bien Bella, el doctor llegara en unos minutos y le avisare que estas aquí.

- mientras tanto podría aprovechar para hacer los arreglos por la consulta. - dijo ella extrayendo su billetera del bolso.

- oh no, no es así como trabajamos aquí. Primero tendrás la entrevista con el doctor, y luego te daré las indicaciones, según lo que el me diga.

- esta bien.

-sígueme Bella, el doctor pidió que lo esperaras en su consultorio.

Bella siguió a Ángela con pasos algo inseguros, observando todo a su alrededor.

Definitivamente el tipo tenía buen gusto.

El lugar era amplio, luminoso, con una gran ventana sin cortinas que daba al mismo parque verde que se veía desde la recepción, un gran escritorio de madera, un sillón de cuero negro y en otro rincón había también varios sillones en semicírculo y almohadones grandes con un antiguo baúl de madera entre ellos.

Un sofisticado equipo de música destacaba junta a la gran biblioteca que llenaba una de las paredes, reflejándose en un gran espejo que cubría la otra...

Bella miro con suspicacia el espejo. Probablemente era una _cámara gesell_ y se pregunto si habría alguien observándola del otro lado. Por las dudas decidió no ser demasiado curiosa y sentarse a esperar en uno de los sillones del rincón, cerca de la puerta.

Luego de unos interminables minutos de espera silenciosa, sus nervios afloraron y comenzó a juguetear con el celular.

La puerta se abrió entonces, y Bella se puso de pie tan rápidamente que el celular cayó de sus manos, estrellándose en el piso de madera junto a sus pies.

Se inclino rápidamente a levantarlo y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de brillantes zapatos negros de hombre.

Se levanto lo mas lentamente que pudo, recordando su torpeza habitual y siguiendo el camino de unos pantalones de vestir oscuros, hasta encontrarse con un rostro mucho mas joven y hermoso de lo que esperaba que le sonreía amablemente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- eh...yo...hola. -dijo torpemente mientras pestañeaba, incrédula.

_¿Este era el doctor Masen?¡ pero si es casi un niño!_

- ¿que tal? soy Edward Masen. Tu debes ser Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

- qu... que tal doctor, si... Bella, ese mi nombre.-tartamudeo.

El doctor extendió la mano que Bella estrecho, agregando desconcierto a la sorpresa, debido a la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su brazo.

- Por tu cara veo que tal vez no soy lo que esperabas ver. –dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

- oh, no, es solo que... bueno, es algo joven... - murmuró ruborizándose.

- Puede ser...pero llevo unos años ejerciendo. Toma asiento Bella ¿quieres que nos sentemos aquí o en el escritorio?

El doctor señalo el sillón donde estaba ella anteriormente y ella negó, algo incomoda. Además de joven era... demasiado apuesto...

_Mejor tener un escritorio de por medio_-pensó para si. Sentía que todo se podía volver demasiado informal.

-allí estará bien- dijo ahora con seguridad, señalando el escritorio.

.

.

.

-bien, - dijo Edward repasando lo que habían estado hablando minutos atrás. -entonces eres hija única, tus padres están separados desde que tienes memoria, tu madre esta casada con un jugador de beisball y ambos viven en la otra punta del país y en diferentes ciudades.

- Así es...

- ¿y tu padre que hace?

-es policía retirado, ahora trabaja como instructor en una academia de policías.

- ¿y tu de que vives, Bella?

-doy clases de filosofía y psicología en un instituto cerca de aquí.

- ¿eres profesora?

-no.

- ¿no?

Bella se mordió el labio antes de continuar, por lo que Edward hizo una pequeña marca con su lápiz en la hoja en que tomaba notas.

-soy... terapeuta...

Se ruborizo profundamente cuando Edward la miro, ahora sin poder contener un gesto de sorpresa.

-aja,

Su voz seguía impasible, por lo que Bella continúo:

- Me gradué hace dos años.

- ¿que edad tienes Bella?

-26 -

-¿no trabajas como terapeuta porque...?

- ¿soy terapeuta familiar?

- aja... ¿Y...?

-y no he logrado hacerlo...

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Edward comprendió que había tocado la punta del iceberg del motivo principal por el que Bella estaba allí.

-ok.-dijo, dejando el lápiz sobre la hoja donde tomaba apuntes y reclinándose hacia atrás en el sillón.

Bella sollozo en silencio unos instantes y luego comenzó a rebuscar nerviosamente en los bolsillos.

- diablos...debí ser mas previsora. -mascullo molesta.

- ¿que sucede?

- no tengo pañuelos.-se quejo.

- oh, no te preocupes, es algo que sobra por aquí, ya sabes..-dijo el, arrimando sobre el escritorio una caja de kleenex hacia ella.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el destello de un anillo en la mano de Bella.

- ¿eres casada?

-si.

- ¿hijos?

Bella asintió, mientras sonaba delicadamente su nariz.

- ¿quieres hablarme de ellos?

-En realidad no.

Edward alzó la ceja, interrogante.

-pero debo hacerlo, -continuó, haciendo una mueca. -se supone que para eso estoy aquí.

Bella se encogió de hombros e intentó sin mucho éxito una sonrisa.

- en teoría... pero no necesitas hablar sobre nada que no quieras, al menos yo no te voy a obligar a hacerlo. -dijo Edward con suavidad.

- lo se, pero por es justamente por ellos estoy aquí.

- ¿entonces...?

- ellos... murieron.

Sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse con demasiada rapidez de nuevo.

-lo lamento...

Bella se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Edward aguardo un momento antes de continuar, lo que Bella acababa de mencionar era totalmente inesperado para él y demasiado doloroso. No quería sonar insensible.

-Comprendo entonces que es difícil para ti... enfrentarte...con... familias.-dijo con suavidad después de un momento.

- ¿difícil solamente? ha sido imposible...- bufo Bella con frustración.

- entiendo.

Bella se sumió ahora en un incomodo silencio. Edward podía sentir como ella dudaba, y recordando su expresión inicial al conocerlo, sabia que se preguntaba que alguien tan joven como el podría entenderla... Ya había pasado por situaciones similares antes, con persona mucho mayores que ella.

También era obvio que sus ganas de estar allí se habían desvanecido luego de estas palabras. Edward percibía claramente como se había cerrado repentinamente al mundo exterior, su lenguaje corporal era claro, y su mirada se había vuelto inexpresiva, perdiéndose al frente, en un punto inexistente detrás de él, e ignorando totalmente su presencia en la habitación.

Bella estaba molesta pero no quiso replicar.

_¿Entiendo? ¿Qué diablos puede entender? ¡Por Dios, recuérdame no ser tan torpe de decir algo así en mi primera entrevista con un paciente!_ –grito en su mente mientras trataba de no hacer contacto visual con él.

_Novato arrogante…_

No tenia caso replicarle a Edward, ni explicarle su error al decir algo como aquello. El definitivamente no entendía ni entendería nunca su dolor, era único, era de ella.

Ni siquiera tenia ganas de reprocharle que usara una palabra tan comprometedora de manera tan trivial.

Ella sabia que, en última instancia decir "entiendo" era una muletilla típica del psicólogo, una que le estaba resultando exasperante en ese preciso momento y que se prometió fervientemente no usar. No a menos que realmente entendiera de lo que hablaba la persona que tuviera sentada enfrente.

-bien, cuéntame lo que quieras Bella, ya no te haré mas preguntas... nos quedan aun 20 minutos de sesión... incluso puedes hacerme preguntas si quieres,-ofreció Edward, interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio.

Bella parpadeo al escucharlo, no es lo habitual y mucho menos es recomendable que un terapeuta se ofrezca para que un paciente pueda averiguar cosas personales haciéndole preguntas.

Lo miro para replicar, pero Edward sonrió, dejando traslucir una casi imperceptible mueca de satisfacción: _había logrado captar su atención nuevamente._

- lo que quiero decir es, que en la próxima sesión comenzaremos realmente con el "trabajo" si te queda la expresión...-explico, y Bella asintió.

Muy en el fondo comenzaba a tener una pizca de confianza en las habilidades de este hombre, que de alguna manera ya la había comprometido para una siguiente sesión..

- aviso que voy a ser una paciente complicada. -advirtió a su pesar. Luego de admitirse internamente que regresaría.

- ¿por que crees eso?

Las manos de Bella jugaban con el ya irreconocible kleenex doblado millones de veces, y su mirada seguía fija en el pañuelo.

- porque se perfectamente las cosas que intentaras para ayudarme y no podré hacerme la ciega a las "técnicas" que uses conmigo... y seguramente intentare sabotearlas.

- no debes preocuparte por eso Bella, tus conocimientos no frustraran la terapia. Y te prometo que si no puedo contigo te derivare con alguien que tenga mas experiencia y a quien no puedas sabotear ¿estas de acuerdo?

-me parece bien. –Aceptó. Al menos no era tan arrogante como le había parecido.

- bien, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, y ya tienes un espacio donde puedes hacer lo que necesites y sin preocuparte

- gracias, lo se.  
- y como ya sabes, estoy aquí para escucharte en principio. Luego veremos que se puede hacer con lo que vaya surgiendo ¿te parece?

- ¿algo así como un paso a la vez? -dijo Bella riendo para si misma.

-exactamente...

- así que ahora, Bella Swan...te escucho.

Edward se acomodo hacia atrás en su sillón, uniendo sus manos sobre su estomago y la miró con seriedad.

Bella, tomándose sus manos sobre el escritorio levantó una ceja y sonrió.

- bueno, todo comenzó era una niña y...-dijo bromeando. Pero Edward seguía igual: impasible y expectante, sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión.

Luego de un momento de sostenerse la mirada en un incomodo silencio, Bella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y comenzó a narrar su historia de verdad.

Edward la escuchaba con atención, sin siquiera tomar nota.

No hacia falta, no olvidaría los detalles, estaba seguro. Y los motivos superficiales para continuar con la terapia eran obvios:

_Estrés postraumático y un duelo complicado._

Para comenzar a trabajar, aquello era más que suficiente.

* * *

_**Nota: Esta historia es un desafío para mí. Creo que estoy un poco loca de intentarla nomás…**_

_**Ya tengo hasta el capitulo 9 y una gran idea de como se irá desarrollando. **_

_**Se que no soy de lo más constante para actualizar, pero prometo que si me escriben sus opiniones, las actualizaciones serán más rápidas...**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Lakentsb.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

_**capitulo 3.**_

Bella se sentía bien al salir del consultorio del Dr Masen luego de la primera entrevista. y también mal.

No podía dejar de sentirse algo realizada luego de hablar _de ellos_ con un extraño y sin desmoronarse demasiado. Pero por otro lado, se sentía completamente revuelta.

Hablar _de ellos_, de ella misma, de su pasado y su vida, de alguna manera la obligaba a poner en palabras cosas en las que no quería pensar siquiera, dejando al descubierto emociones que no se tenia permitido sentir, en aras de su propia supervivencia.

Con el recibo por la consulta en la mano y el recordatorio de su próxima cita, Bella caminó, ahora si, con pasos seguros hacia el exterior. Enfrentándose a una inusual soleada tarde en aquel pueblo olvidado, donde ya llevaba casi un año de residencia.

Mientras deshacía el camino de regreso a su casa, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de espantar esa nueva y extraña opresión que tenia en el pecho ahora.

Eran poco mas de las 17 horas, y en su camino cruzo con varios estudiantes, que por el característico uniforme que vestían, no eran del instituto en el que ella daba clases sino de una prestigiosa escuela privada a la que no se había acercado siquiera: Los uniformes de institutos privados removían demasiadas cosas en ella, cosas que prefería evitar en esos momentos.

_El destino juega conmigo_ -pensó al doblar en la esquina para tomar su calle. -_mas bien se burla... _

Una parejita de estudiantes uniformados se besaba apasionadamente, apoyados en un paredón.

Bella no pudo evitar detenerse unos segundos en las manos del delgado y atractivo muchacho rubio, enredadas en las ondas castañas de la chica, de la cual obviamente no podía ver el rostro. Aquella imagen se le antojo una lejana fotografía suya... exactamente de 10 años atrás...

**(Diez años atrás)**

_- ¡Bella! ¡Apresúrate o llegaras tarde en tu primer día de clases!_

_- ¡ya voy papa!_

_Los apresurados pasos retumbaron en el corredor del primer piso, y un portazo anuncio que Bella estaba lista para bajar las escaleras de madera de la pequeña casa que, a partir de ese año, compartiría con su padre._

_- ¡ten cuidado con las escaleras, pequeña! no quisiera tener que usar la patrulla con sirena y todo para llevarte al hospital._

_- ¡papaaa!- bufo ella, mientras saltaba del escalón con su mochila nueva al hombro y mirándose con desden el nuevo uniforme del instituto en el espejo._

_- te queda muy bien el uniforme hija. _

_Charlie sonreía con una mirada orgullosa al pie de la escalera, y la tomo de la mano, ayudándola y tirando de ella hasta que la rodeo con sus brazos._

_- no tienes que hacerlo papa._

_- ¿el que?_

_- esta cosa es horrible, no tienes que mentirme para que me sienta bien. -refunfuño, señalando la falda de tablas, las medias a juego con la corbata y el blazer oscuro que hasta ultimo minuto había jurado no usaría jamás._

_- no lo hago, eres mi niña y estas hermosa._

_- ya no soy tu niña, tengo 16 por si no lo recuerdas, y esta cosa es horrible. No se como nadie hace nada para que al menos le cambien el color a las medias, -dijo Bella, mirando las medias rojas que tenia que usar como uniforme._

_- vamos, ya deja de rezongar que envejecerás antes de tiempo._

**_..._**

_-¿perdida?_

_Bella se volvió, buscando el rostro de la voz cantarina detrás suyo para asegurarse que se dirigía a ella y se encontró con una muchacha pequeña que le sonreía con amabilidad._

_-hola, soy Alice ¿estas perdida?_  
_- hola, no lo se... soy nueva, no tengo mucha idea de como va todo esto._  
_- ¿a que curso vienes?_  
_- ¿penúltimo? ¿Bachiller orientación humanidades?_  
_- bueno, entonces tienes suerte, estaremos en el mismo curso. ¿Como te llamas?_  
_- Bella._  
_- mucho gusto Bella, Alice Brandon..Ven y te presentare algunos compañeros._

_La inquieta muchachita, de piel extremadamente blanca y cabellos negros camino delante de Bella dando pequeños y gráciles saltitos de bailarina hasta llegar a un amplio círculo, donde varios chicos y chicas que reían y charlaban animadamente._

_Y la campana sonó._

_- mmm. Mala suerte, -se quejo Alice, ahora tendremos que esperar al recreo para poder presentarte a mis amigos._

_Bella levanto las cejas en interrogación, pero pronto descubrió que se debía a la estricta disciplina y el orden con que se manejaban las cosas aquí._

_No estaba acostumbrada,_ _toda su vida había estado en una escuela pública, donde la gente se manejaba de otra manera._

_Pero el casamiento de su madre había cambiado las cosas, y ella había decidido pasar un tiempo con Charlie, y luego de tantos años se mudó a vivir con él._  
_El nuevo marido de su madre, un exitoso beisbolista, se había empeñado en pagar sus gastos de estudio hasta que terminara el instituto. Charlie había estado de acuerdo, el no podía ofrecerle lujos a Bella con su sueldo de policía, y lo veía como una especie de indemnización por trastornarle la vida._

_Hasta ese entonces, Charlie solamente la veía unos días en el verano cuando el viajaba de vacaciones hacia el calido clima y las soleadas playas de la ciudad en que Rene y ella vivían._

_Luego del formal acto de inicio, los alumnos fueron pasando a los diferentes cursos y las preceptoras, de pie al lado de las puertas iban asignando los pupitres a medida que los nombraba de una lista._

_Era todo demasiado diferente. _

_Al menos se alegraba de que aquí no tendria que deambular de aula en aula para tomar sus clases. Salvo las asignaturas de ciencias, donde se trasladaban a los laboratorios, para el resto de las clases cada curso tenia asignada un aula fija, y por lo que acababa de enterarse,_ _también los pupitres._

_No pudo evitar la decepción cuando recordo que el apellido de Alice era Brandon, y estaba muy lejos de Swan. Obviamente ni de milagro las sentarían cerca ._

_- ¿Isabella Swan?_  
_- aqui._  
_- ven muchacha, tu asiento es aquel, -dijo la almidonada preceptora, señalando un pupitre para dos que aun estaba vacío._  
_- gracias._

_Bella se sentó y acomodo sus cosas mientras esperaba por quien seria su nueva compañera de banco por el resto del año. _

_Ya no quedaban muchos alumnos en el pasillo y sus ojos inquietos se pasearon por las paredes del aula, los armarios, y terminaron entretenidos en las viejas inscripciones que aun podían leerse en madera lijada y barnizada de su banco._

_Un ruido seco en asiento contiguo hizo que levantara la vista._

_-bien, no tendría una compañera sino un compañero._

_Se quedo con la boca abierta como una boba por un par de segundos, para luego prestar atención a la mano que se agitaba frente a sus ojos._

_- ¿hola? mi nombre es Andrew._- dijo el hermoso muchacho rubio parado junto a la mesa.  
_- soy Bella, soy nueva. -dijo ella estrechándola y enrojeciendo por el papelón._  
_- ¿ Tu también?-respondio el con una sonrisa._

_Ambos rieron ante la coincidencia y se estrecharon la mano en un gesto de espontánea complicidad._

_Como todo primer día de clases, la mayoría de los profesores solo hizo una presentación formal, entregando los programas para el semestre y las fechas en que tendrían los exámenes importantes, por lo que Bella y su nuevo compañero tuvieron tiempo de cuchichear bastante durante las clases._

**…_.._**

_-veo que te llevas muy bien con el chico nuevo._

_La mirada suspicaz de Alice no paso desapercibida para Bella._

_Se encontraba sentada en una apartada mesa del comedor,_ _perdida en uno de sus libros favoritos y saboreando un jugo de naranjas cuando la inquieta Alice Brandon hizo su aparición._

_- Es agradable, no me puedo quejar.- Admitió levantando los hombros._  
_- ¿agradable? yo diría que es mas que agradable, -retruco la pequeña saltarina, haciendo un ademán con sus manos de limpiarse el mentón._  
_- ¿que insinúas?_  
_- el te gusta._

_Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Alice levanto el dedo indicie y la interrumpió._

_- y_tu_le gustas..._

_La duende se balanceaba ahora sobre la punta de sus pies, poniendo carita de inocente. Bella no pudo mas que reír._

_- ¡Alice! ¡Apenas hemos tenido dos días de clases! ¿Como se te ocurre?_

_-mmm... veo un futuro brillante para los dos.. Y_juntos_-,rió ella antes de alejarse dando saltitos, y dejando a Bella con la boca abierta para responderle.._

_-¡iré por mi almuerzo!- grito, mientras Bella negaba con su cabeza y volvía a su libro._

_- ¿un refresco?_

"hablando de Roma"-pensó.

_- gracias Andrew, eres muy amable pero ya tengo el mío..._

_- ops... ¿que te decía la duende? te quedaste con la boca abierta. Dijo su compañero, dejando frente a ella una bandeja con su almuerzo._

_- ella... ella.. Olvídalo. Ya aprenderás como es...-titubeo Bella, sacudiendo la mano en un intento de terminar con aquella conversación._

_- error,_ya se como es ella_-replico el muchacho, sorprendiéndola._

_- ¿la conoces? digo ¿afuera de la escuela?_

_- sip, soy nuevo en el instituto pero no en la ciudad._

_-ah..._

_-nuestros padres son amigos, ya sabes...médicos...trabajan juntos._

_- ¡que bueno! ¡Tienes suerte entonces, yo aun no conozco a nadie en la ciudad!_

_-bueno, míralo de este modo, en dos días conociste 30 personas ¿no es suficiente?_

_No consideraba que el hecho de saber el nombre y algunos datos de 30 compañeros con los que compartía el curso de forma permanente era "conocer gente, pero era un buen "consuelo" en todo caso._

_- supongo que si.. -admitió._

_- relájate Bella, con el tiempo harás nuevos amigos, eres una persona muy agradable._

_- gracias, tu también._

_Sus ojos se quedaron conectados unos segundos mas de lo habitual y Bella sintio como lentamente sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse. Andrew sonrió, tocando con picardía la punta de su nariz, en el mismo instante en que Alice llegaba con su almuerzo._

_-¡te lo dije! -vocalizo Alice sin voz, a una avergonzada Bella que la fulmino con la mirada._

_Dos semanas después las cosas habían avanzado bastante…_

_-papa, ya no es necesario que me lleves al instituto. Uno de mis compañeros pasara por mí desde hoy. Estoy en su camino.-anuncio Bella una mañana mientras bebía apresuradamente su tasa de café en la mesa del comedor._

_-_¿un compañero?

_Charlie levanto la vista del periódico que leía y dejo caer su taza sobre la mesa, mirándola con sumo interés de repente._

_- si, se llama Andrew Thompson... y resulta que vive a unas diez calles de aquí y pasa con su auto por la esquina todas las mañanas...-largo Bella casi sin respirar y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran._

_-mmm ¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme Isabella?_

_- ¿como que?_- _replico ahora a la defensiva_.

_- ¿como que estas saliendo con ese chico?_  
_- no, es mi compañero de asiento, que por cierto no elegí yo. Ya sabes que nos asignan por apellidos... pero nos llevamos bien._

_Charlie frunció el ceño cuando el sonido de una bocina hizo saltar a Bella del asiento y asomarse por la ventana._

_- es Andrew..._

_- ¡Confío en ti Isabella...!_

_Charlie la miraba serio, con el ceño fruncido, intentando dar un aspecto mas severo del que la situación le merecía._

_-¡ag papa, eres insoportable.._!

_- solo quería asegurarme. Pero espero que el día que tengas algo para decirme lo hagas!_

_- papaa ..._

_Bella dejo la taza en el fregadero y tomo la mochila, saliendo casi disparada hacia la calle..._

_-Adiós!_

_Y así había empezado todo..._

_Andrew pasó de ser el compañero de banco asignado por la escuela a su mejor amigo. _

_Para final de ese año estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro, y en el baile de fin de curso su relación paso de juntos todo el ultimo año del instituto y se habían comprometido sin fecha de boda unos días antes de partir para la universidad._

_Charlie pensaba que era una locura, y les hizo prometer que no se casarían hasta que Bella terminara su carrera, y que, obviamente, mientras tanto vivirían en casas separadas._

**…..**

Bella estaba anegada en lágrimas.

Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la vereda de su casa y que llevaba un rato forcejeando con la cerradura, incapaz de dar con el orificio de la llave para abrir la puerta de entrada.

Dándose por vencida, se quedo sentada en la escalinata del porche. Esperando calmarse antes de intentarlo nuevamente.

- ¿Un dia difícil?

Lo que menos se imaginaba era que alguien la encontrara en esa situación.

Se limpio rápidamente los ojos, sorbiendo un poco la nariz y agradeciendo haberse llevado consigo el paquetito de pañuelos desechables que Edward, muy previsoramente, insistió en que llevara.

_-para el camino,_ -le había dicho, esbozando una media sonrisa que a Bella le quito por un segundo la respiración.

_Además de psicólogo vidente_ -pensó, riendo para si misma. Ya con la vista despejada, distinguió el rostro de la silueta inclinada hacia ella: era la de Rosalie Hale, la mujer policía.

No la había reconocido sin el uniforme, con el largo cabello rubio en una coleta suelta y en equipo deportivo.

-Algo así, -respondió poniéndose de pie.-¿Entrenando?

- algo así... ¿quieres hablar de ello Bella?

Bella no pudo evitar una especie de carcajada irónica.

-la verdad, no lo creo. Ya hable suficiente por hoy... en la terapia. Pero aprecio el gesto.- respondió.

-oh...

- no es nada... estoy bien... es solo que... ha removido algunas cosas...-dijo, sintiendo como sus ojos se anegaban de nuevo.

- siempre es difícil al comienzo... pero te hará bien al final.

Rosalie era una mujer muy empatica, Bella pudo sentir en el toque de su brazo toda la calidez que intentaba trasmitirle.

- lo se... y te agradezco.

-bien, no quisiera agobiarte, ya sabes...

- no, no me molesta. Es solo que hoy ya es suficiente de conversaciones... pero puedes por la tarde, cualquier día...si estas por el barrio.

-seria fantástico... bueno, me iré entonces...que te mejores Bella.

- gracias, oh, y por cierto. Gracias por el favor, no habría conseguido el turno de no ser que tu me recomendabas...

- no hay problema.

Bella contemplo la esbelta figura de Rosalie que reanudo su trote hacia la esquina. Respondió alzando la mano con desgano al saludo que la rubia hiciera antes de doblar la esquina, y se volvió para abrir por fin la puerta de su casa y entrar.

Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban nuevamente, y antes de dejarse deslizar hacia el suelo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, arrojo el bolso en el sillón y se obligó, arrastrando los pies, a recorrer el pasillo hasta la habitación, donde vestida como estaba se metió bajo las mantas. Tapándose la cabeza con una almohada, y abandonándose a la inconciencia.

* * *

_**Ojala les vaya gustando... se pondrá interesante.**_

_**Saluditos.**_

_**Lakentsb**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Siguiente miércoles: 16 horas…

-¿por qué estas viviendo aquí Bella?

-¿un impulso?

Bella se removió incomoda en la silla.

Esta vez se tambien se había sentado frente al escritorio para la sesión. Estaba algo mas relajada si, por eso había elegido una vestimenta más informal también, sabiendo con qué se encontraría, y entendiendo que su función allí no era impresionar a nadie.

Bajó descruzó las piernas, alisando nerviosamente la pierna de su pantalón de jeans, antes de apoyar sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

Tener aquel mueble frente a ella la hacia sentirse menos desnuda. Aun asi, inconcientemente tiró de las mangas de su camiseta hasta casi esconder sus manos dentro de ellas.

Edward le resultaba intimidante, aunque no parecía ser mayor que ella, y aunque tambien era conciente de que se esforzaba por no serlo, y por que el ambiente resultara cómodo.

El habia respetado los silenciosos parámetros que ella habia establecido al entrar alli y dirigirse directamente al escritorio en esa segunda sesión. Y el detalle de que la caja de pañuelos estuviera a la vista y al alcance de su mano, le había provocado una especie de sonrisa.

Aunque se negaba a pensar en los puntos que silenciosamente iba sumando en su mente como terapeuta. No estaba aquí para eso, y estaba intentando no sabotearse a si misma.

Edward seguía mirándola, aguardando, con el rostro pétreo y sin ningún tipo de emoción expresada a pesar de sus respuestas evasivas. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y respondió.

-vendí la casa en que vivía con Annie y Andrew, y compré una en el primer pueblo apartado que vi por Internet, que estuviera cercano a los bosques...-Admitió.

Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba exactamente aquello, al escucharse a si misma diciéndolo. _Una locura_. Pero era lo que había hecho, palabras más, palabras menos...

El hecho de que nadie se lo preguntara de esa manera le había hecho contarlo, las pocas veces que lo hizo, de una manera más _"normal"._

- ¿Entonces no tenias amigas o parientes aquí?

- no, y ni siquiera pensé en ello cuando lo hice. –dijo, sintiéndose algo sorprendida del sutil cambio en el tono de Edward ahora. Como si le pareciera imposible que alguien hiciera algo así…

-Pero he conocido gente desde que llegué, en el trabajo y eso. –agregó, dándose cuenta de que intentaba tranquilizarlo, ante su mal disimulada preocupación sobre lo sola que parecía encontrarse en esa ciudad después de aquella impulsiva decisión.

- o sea que sales, vas a cenar afuera de vez en cuando.. vas a fiestas de cumpleaños, viajas… una vida normal. -afirmó. Apoyando su lápiz en el escritorio, y volviendo sus brazos a los mullidos posabrazos del sillón.

-no.

-¿no?

No respondió. No podía admitir que técnicamente no iba a ningún lado más que de compras, o al trabajo, o a algún almuerzo en casa de su colega, el profesor Benner, y solo cuando no hacerlo la ponía en serio peligro de que dudara de su cordura para estar trabajando con personas.

Edward la observaba con atención, preguntándose qué había pasado con estas dos personas a las que Bella se habían atrevido a nombrar esta vez, pero de las que todavía no le contaba ningún detalle.

Necesitaba conocer algo más sobre su entorno habitual antes de hacer preguntas directas.

Había notado lo rota que se fue de allí en la sesión anterior y le preocupaba, era una buena señal por un lado, pero algo preocupante y potencialmente peligroso si no estaba seguro de que Bella tenía alguien con quien podía contar al llegar a casa.

Lo que menos quería era que se ella desmoronara en soledad, y que aquellos rasgos de incipiente depresión que creía observar desde la sesión anterior se acentuaran, y que fuera a causa de las cosas removidas en la terapia.

-bien, descríbeme un día común de Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se alzaron del klenex que retorcía entre los dedos,- y que había tomado del paquete estratégicamente ubicado sobre el escritorio esta vez por pura precaución, o para tener algo en la mano mientras hablaba.

No se esperaba esa pregunta. Más bien esperaba algún comentario incluso sarcástico sobre su obviamente inexistente vida social.

- ok, un día común de Bella – murmuro, alzando la vista y recorriendo con la vista los simétricos lomos de los libros en el estante de la pared, mientras buscaba más palabras para que sonara interesante…

- un día de Bella comienza alas 7 de la mañana, con una ducha, el desayuno, el diario en internet… y luego camino hasta el instituto…

- ¿no tienes auto? –interrumpio, ahora sin disimular la sorpresa, su doctor.

-si, pero prefiero caminar cuando el clima lo permite…

-ah...

Edward giró levemente en el sillón luego de anotar aquello, y volvió a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos, después de hacer un gesto de "continua" con ellas.

- entonces doy mis clases… eso suele llevarme casi toda la mañana depende del dia de la semana.., y luego doy un paseo por la biblioteca del instituto donde busco algunos libros para leer, y otros libros para preparar las clases…

-aja

- ok, cuando hago esa excursión de los libros voy en auto porque suelo traerme varios. ..–aclaró. Recordando ese detalle.

-…luego almuerzo, duermo una siesta a veces, y preparo las clases para el día siguiente. Hago algo en el jardín, o salgo a caminar… o miro tv, o leo antes de la cena.. Una ducha y a dormir. -Concluyó, poniendo sus manos en su regazo y repasando rápidamente la lista en su cabeza.

_Si, no había olvidado nada_.

- Me he perdido la parte en que conversas con alguien más, y te reúnes a comer con tu mejor amiga o…hablas por teléfono con alguien?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio, y volviendo a entrelazar sus manos, mirándola ahora fijamente. Ella no se inmutó. Era conciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Sobre todo de la pobre vida que tenia…

- Me dijiste "un día común"…eso que acabas de decir seria "un día fuera de lo común de Bella". –respondió en el mismo tono.

- ok, entiendo… ¿y las noches?

- ¿que hay con ellas?

-¿como duermes Bella?

Bella se revolvió en el asiento otra vez, pero no contestó. Se dio cuenta de que para nada quería hablar de eso.

_Pero entonces, si quería que todo este esfuerzo de venir a la sesión sirviera de algo…_

- mal, a veces tengo muchas pesadillas. –Reconocio, dándose por vencida en las evasivas por el día de hoy, y rogando que no preguntara demasiado sobre ese punto.

- ¿recuerdas tus sueños?

- claro, es siempre el mismo.

- ¿con que sueñas?

_Bien, ya no iba a poder evadirlo esta vez.  
_

- con la noche en que mi familia murió. –soltó, en un murmullo casi, sintiéndose extraña por estar diciendo aquello en voz alta después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿tienes pesadillas todas las noches?

-no

- ¿puedes detectar algo en especial que sea diferente las noches que no sueñas?

- no lo he pensado, pero sí se cuándo sueño mas vividamente con esa noche.

-¿y cuando es eso?

Bella hizo una pausa y tomó aire, antes de mirarlo a la cara nuevamente. Sus ojos se mantenían expectantes sobre ella.

- es cuando veo o vivo situaciones de violencia y… _oigo disparos_.

- ¿películas, tv? ¿La vida real?

- en todas esas situaciones.

- ¿tienes pánico Bella? Me refiero a… tu conoces los síntomas ¿podrías decir si has tenido ataques de pánico en algún momento en este ultimo tiempo?

-no totalmente, o no típicamente ataques de pánico, de libro quiero decir… pero si un terror mortal, y sentirme paralizada y .. pánico de morirme en ese momento… sobre todo si el tiroteo es _real._

Era lo que le había pasado la ultima vez.

Esa sensación de que morirse ahora seria algo injusto, aunque en el fondo de su mente eso era una contradicción, porque no estaba viviendo nada importante ni trascendente que valiera la pena, y en realidad, si eso pasara, si ella muriera, no perdería nada, ni nadie perdería nada si ya no estuviera…

-bien Bella, creo que es suficiente información por un día. En cinco minutos comienza el nuevo turno y no quisiera interrumpirte si entramos en una conversación importante ahora.

- gracias, eso si que es considerado.- respondió, sorprendida de lo rápido que habia pasado el tiempo de la sesión, y suspirando con alivio porque todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo de nuevo no había tenido que ponerlos en voz alta.

Sintió como se relajaba súbitamente en aquella cómoda silla, y sonrió.

- Hacemos lo posible para no incomodar… -respondió con cierta suficiencia Edward, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de parte de Bella. Ella había notado el esfuerzo esta vez. Y estaba totalmente agradecida.

-¿te parece bien este horario o prefieres venir mas tarde?

- creí que no tenia cupo en la agenda y había hecho una excepción conmigo para venir a esta hora- dijo, desconcertada.

- es verdad, no lo tengo, pero tengo un par de pacientes que preferirían venir mas temprano a los que podría ofrecerles el cambio, ya que tengo abierto este horario.

-¿y que horario me quedaría entonces?

- el de las 20 horas. Serias mi última paciente de los miércoles.

No sabia que responder, era conciente de lo desgastante que el trabajo de la consulta podía ser, y se sentía algo especial por ser la primera, incluso antes del horario oficial de los pacientes de la tarde…

-mmm…No lo se.. Tal vez no seria bueno cambiar de horario porque estarías cansado de escuchar problemas todo el dia para cuando yo llegue-dijo, esbozando una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

- es una posibilidad, pero también seria un horario en el que yo no tendría que interrumpirte si te decides a conversar mucho.-replicó el doctor, obviamente mostrándole una gran ventaja en la que no había pensado.

Edward había notado que llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo de la sesión el que ella llegara a un punto importante.

El avance de hoy habia sido notable, y se había detenido alli a propósito, solo para mostrarle que podia relajarse en ese lugar, no solamente hablar de cosas molestas, pero cuando llegara el tiempo de trabajar realmente y tuviera que hacer presion, y Bella lo soltara todo…

Ella era del tipo de paciente que se ofendería si alguien le recordara el horario…

y realmente su agenda estaba llena, y no le gustaba hacerce esperar por sus pacientes por el bien de las terapias, la estructura y bla bla bla…si ella aceptaba ser la ultima, podia extenderse todo lo necesario sin incomodar a nadie más…

Bella lo medito un momento.

Fue conciente de que con lo que le estaba costando lo que abrirse, se sentiría horrible si él la interrumpiera para decirle que tenia cinco minutos para terminar la idea y recomponerse porque el siguiente paciente ya estaba en la sala.

_Además que prefería no cruzarse con nadie mas…_

- podemos probar entonces. Acepto el cambio. –dijo, poniéndose de pie y dando por concluida la sesión.

-bien, Bella, nos vemos el próximo miércoles alas 20 entonces.

- gracias doctor.

**…..**

Luego de que Ángela abandonara el consultorio puntualmente a las 21, Edward se estiró en el escritorio y tomo su laptop con la idea de transcribir las notas que había tomado durante la tarde.

Se detuvo en la sesión de Bella.

Tenia que dar un crédito a Rosalie por su intuición.

Tal como ella se lo había dicho el domingo, en el almuerzo en casa de su hermano: Bella era un desperdicio, un despilfarro andando, era una real pena que alguien con su belleza y su talento viviera de esa forma…

Y si, realmente hubiera sido una pena también para él no hacer un hueco en la agenda, lo hubiera lamentado luego. Bella era uno de esos desafíos que le provocaban un subidón de adrenalina. Su caso traía entre manos algo tal vez demasiado complicado.

Tomo nota mental para recordar hacerle un cumplido a Rosalie. Su cuñada era un hueso duro de roer a veces. _Temeraria_, seria una palabra más acertada para definirla, y a las pequeñas oportunidades que le daba la vida para sumar puntos con ella no debía desaprovecharlas.

Río internamente cuando recordó que Bella le dijo que Rosalie le había recomendado a su propio terapeuta. Nada más lejos a la realidad, ni en el último de sus sueños se pondría en ese tren con Rosie, se conocían desde demasiado tiempo. Ella era novia de Emmet desde la universidad y ya llevaban unos 3 o 4 años casados.

Rosalie estaba terminando su carrera de Abogacía. Se había hecho policía por puro gusto, pero ya sabían todos que dejaría el uniforme el próximo año, cuando se graduara de la universidad. Emmet era entrenador personal, aunque también tenia una carrera en administración, por lo cual era dueño de su propio gimnasio.

_Y él era…_ el bicho raro de la familia.

Músico, terapeuta por vocación y solitario.

Se habia graduado con honores en el extranjero dos años atrás, y llevaba un mes luciendo su nuevo de doctorado en psicología clínica de una prestigiosa universidad. Pero había regresado a esa pequeña ciudad por expreso pedido de su madre, que lo quería cerca por un tiempo al menos, luego de siete años de visitas esporádicas.

_Demasiado esporádicas los últimos cinco…_

Le estaba encontrando el gusto a trabajar allí, en el pueblo de su infancia. En los pocos meses que llevaba instalado ya tenía una buena cantidad de pacientes, y sus terapias estaban funcionando bien. Aunque tenia que reconocer que no eran casos muy complicados y que a veces sufría un de poco de tedio, porque las situaciones no representaban un gran desafío para el.

Su consultorio estaba a metros de la casona de su madre, que ocupaba toda la manzana. Ella había construido al otro lado de la manzana un lujoso departamento con cochera, y un complejo de oficinas que se encontraba al lado de donde Edward tenía su consultorio.

No se podía quejar, tenia su independencia, su trabajo cerca y a su madre cerca también.

* * *

_**Hola, **_

_**en vista de que a mi mente le ha dado la inspiracion por esta historia, que ya llevaba un buen tiempo en stand by, he comenzado a actualizarl nuevamente y varios capitulos ya estan listos para ir subiendolos.**_

_**Gracias a los que ya se pasaron y dejaron su opinion, y la agregaron a sus alertas...**_

_** como siempre les digo, me alegran la vida y espero que sigan comentando que les parece.**_

_**Se que es un poco rara la historia, porque es muy psi, asi que entiendo que no sea muy del agrado de todos.**_

_**Lakentsb.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**(Un mes después…)**

_-No tienes que olvidarlos Bella, solo tienes que dejarlos ir, como si fueran alguien en coma irreversible…_

Pero Bella no quería olvidar, se negaba a eso. La pena le ayudaba a soportar la ausencia, el dolor le ayudaba a sentirse viva. Aunque pareciese un zombi, aun cuando la herida de su pecho sangraba y supuraba al escuchar sus nombres, era cuando más cerca me sentía de él…de ellos.

Se había refugiado en el sufrimiento:

Andrew ahora era su fantasma, lo que le recordaba quien fue algún día, y quien no volvería a ser…

El dolor era algo necesario. Sufrir era algo que se obligaba a hacer para no olvidar, para no perder ningún recuerdo importante, para que ningún día especial a su lado se desvaneciese en algún lugar de su memoria.

-_y estuviera en tus manos la opción de decidir que estén conectados a una maquina por el resto de tu vida, ¿entiendes? _…_seria egoísta retenerlos mientras tu vives… cuando lo mejor es solo dejarlos ir, cerrando un ciclo…-_Habia dicho Edward_._

_Y entonces recordó su primera cita…_

y los recuerdos continuaban llegando uno a uno a su mente mientras Edward hablaba.

_…el día de su boda._

Todavía podía sentir sus nervios de aquel día. Podía notar como su estómago se cerraba en anticipación al contemplar el rostro radiante de Andrew, y su intensa mirada gris adorándola, ellos adorándose ante el altar, haciendo que instintivamente su mano acariciara su apenas redondeado vientre.

_La incontenible felicidad de Alice y Jazz, sus mejores amigos _

…a los que abandonó sin mirar atrás..

_Igual que a sus padres…__y a los padres de él…_

Ya no podía ser la misma de siempre. Ya no podía volver a serla Bellaalegre y risueña de antaño. Andew merecía su respeto. Merecía que le guardase luto, hasta el último de sus días…

Andrew la amó de una forma en que estaba segura, nadie volvería a amarla jamas

_De la misma forma en que ella aun lo amaba a él, y no amaría a nadie más…_

- Egoísta… es pensar en mí- respondió. Con voz dura, sin poder evitar el reproche en su tono.

- ¿Quien juzga tu egoísmo, Bella? ¿Tu? ¿Tus padres? ¿Sus padres? –insistió Edward.

- supongo que yo misma…-admitió entonces, casi en un susurro.

Dándose cuenta de que lo que Edward le decía segundos atrás no era muy diferente de lo que su padre le había dicho.

O su madre…

o los padres de Andrew.

Pero ella los había alejado a todos porque no tenían razón.

_Ellos no comprendían…_

-¿que crees que sucederá si lo haces, si realmente te decides a dejarlos ir? –habia preguntado luego.

- los olvidare, viviré mi vida como si no hubieran existido. Los dejare atrás. Es injusto.

-¿eres feliz?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Como se supone que voy a ser feliz después de lo que me paso? -bramó, indignada.

-es una pregunta común, una que se le hace a cualquier persona que esta vivo Bella, una pregunta ...de rutina…

-la voz de Edward era impasible, suave pero firme a la vez. Bella sintió que se llenaba de rabia de solo pensarlo.

- ¡era feliz, muy feliz, y deje de serlo, hace un año precisamente! –exclamo, con vehemencia.

-¿te gustaría serlo de nuevo?

- ¿y como podría? –casi rió, exhalando casi todo el aire en una especie de bufido.

No había manera.

No había retroceso para algunas cosas, ahora lo sabía. No se podía simplemente volver a ser feliz después de aquello.

- ¿quieres vivir? –pregunto Edward ahora, y la rabia solo aumentó.

-¡estoy viva! ¿Que no lo ves?

Realmente estaba empezando a exasperarse con la preguntadera ininterrumpida y desconsiderada de la que Edward ni siquiera parecía percatarse.

Cambiando de posición por enésima vez, ya incomoda en su silla, comenzaba a pensar si realmente Edward era tan bueno en lo que hacia como había creído en las ultimas sesiones.

Hoy, lo único que estaba haciendo con todas sus preguntas, _todas incorrectas_, era enojarla.

No tenían sentido siquiera.

- no, no lo estas… -afirmo Edward con convicción. Ella lo miró, atónita, para luego oirlo farfullar…

_- y me pregunto qué sentido tiene no hacerlo definitivo…_

Esta última parte Edward la masculló como para si mismo, revolviéndose en el asiento, como si Bella no debiera oírlo.

Pero lo había oído, y estaba claramente desconcertada.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó, clavando sobre él una mirada dura, mientras intentaba mantener la calma y quedarse en su silla.

_No… el no había dicho lo que había dicho…_

- que no entiendo, ¿como no te mataste todavía?, es horrible tu existencia. -replico Edward con exasperación, para mirarla luego fijamente, y con una mirada fría que hizo a Bella estremecerse.

-idiota insensible -dijo ella para si misma, y se revolvió en su silla enfurecida, abriendo la boca y cerrándola varias veces sin lograr articular palabras adecuadas.

Edward seguía observándola, con mirada fría y desafiante, sin que un ápice de su cara moviera la expresión.

- ¿como te atreves a hablarme así? -logró articular, luego de tomar aire profundamente.

- oh, discúlpame, pensaba en voz alta Bella, - respondió Edward en un tono que ella no supo precisar si era ¿sarcasmo?

-pero realmente… ¿que sentido tiene continuar? no eres feliz, no quieres serlo, no crees que sea posible serlo, no haces nada por ti misma, o para ti misma, no sueltas a tus muertos porque temes olvidarlos, y a la vez te quejas de que los recuerdas constantemente y sufres por ello… te sientes culpable por estar viva, y eso es solo un tecnicismo, porque realmente no lo estas. y no entiendo por qué condenas a los que  
te rodean a soportarte ¿por que lo haces? ¿Torturarte a ti misma de esa forma?

Edward la miraba con genuino interés, ansioso por su respuesta luego de aquel pequeño discurso, y la boca abierta de Bella se convirtió en una expresión de horror.

_¿Como se atreve, medicucho de cuarta a decirme todas esas cosas?_

Apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo pero se quedó en silencio, con la boca fruncida en una mueca de odio, mirándolo fijamente con todo el rencor del que era capaz.

- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, Isabella? -pregunto Edward con insolencia, casi burlándose, y dando notorias muestras de estar disfrutando el momento.

Y Bella explotó.

- ¡engreído, idiota, atrevido! ¿Que te crees? ¿Piensas que por estar del otro lado del escritorio puedes desmenuzar mi mente y analizar mis pensamientos como si yo fuera una cosa? ¿Que me puedes juzgar a tu antojo? ¡Niño rico! ¡Mimado! ¡No sabes nada de la vida! ¡No tienes idea del sufrimiento! ¿Como te atreves eh? ¡Te odio Edward Masen! ¡Hablar contigo es lo pero que me paso en la vida! –grito, con todas sus fuerzas, y sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se estremecía de rabia.

Bella rompió en un llanto rabioso y se puso de pie, ahora con la firme intención de salir del consultorio, pero en su desesperación se tropezó con la pata de la silla y simplemente se quedó ahí parada, sosteniéndose a duras penas del escritorio, llorando con un gesto de impotencia y sin poder moverse.

No tenía fuerzas, sentía que sus piernas iban a dejar de sostenerla en cualquier momento y se odiaba por no poder salir de ahí antes de que se desmoronara completamente.

- bien, -dijo suavemente Edward poniéndose de pie- y hasta que al fin…

Se acercó a ella rodeando el escritorio, con una caja de pañuelos desechables en la mano y la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos sin decir palabra.

Bella no se resistió y sollozó amargamente, apoyada en su pecho, pero luego de un momento, como si recordara la razón por la que lloraba, su cuerpo se tensó y quiso alejarse.

Edward no se lo permitió, simplemente afianzó su agarre alrededor de ella sin decir palabra. Bella comenzó a revolverse ahora, pero estaba firmemente encerrada entre sus brazos, y desesperada y con furia, comenzó a golpeárselos y todos los lugares que alcanzaba desde la posición en que Edward la mantenía sujeta, mientras seguía llorando.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la vida de Edward.

No aflojó su agarre ni un segundo mientras Bella se debatía contra él.

Su mirada, concentrada en un cuadro detrás de Bella, se mantenía inmutable. Solo una imperceptible mueca de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus labios.

Cuando los sollozos de Bella se hicieron casi imperceptibles y su cuerpo se relajó, Edward aflojó su agarre y la apartó de el con suavidad, volviendo a sentarse detrás el escritorio.

Bella, ahora avergonzada volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-gracias.-dijo el, desconcertándola.

-¿por que?

- por confiar en mi y dejarme hacer algo con tu furia.

Bella sonrió a su pesar, y negó con la cabeza, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿sabes doc? tengo que reconocer que eres bueno en lo que haces… creo que lograste pasar mi muro. –admitió. Aunque más para si misma.

Edward sonrió, esta vez con abierta satisfacción.

-gracias ¿y como te sientes ahora que estamos del mismo lado del muro?

Bella reflexionó un momento aquellas palabras, explorando un poco las emociones que ahora tenia.

- mmm… ¿mejor? aliviada? ¿Mas tranquila? ¿Liberada?... creo que dormiré como un bebe esta noche…-dijo, exhalando profundamente.

Ahora la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella era genuina, una de las más genuinas que había visto en ella desde que comenzará la terapia. Pero había sido una sesión extenuante, y era hora de terminar…

-bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy Bella Swan. ¿Nos vemos el próximo miércoles? –preguntó, y se dio cuenta de que sus ultimas palabras salieron como pregunta casi contra su voluntad.

Bella tambien lo captó, y decidió aprovechar la pequeña brecha un momento.

- claro, ¿lo dudas?

-es… seria comprensible que no quisieras volver después de lo que te hice -replico con un dejo de burla Edward.

Pero no había dudas de su parte: _ella volvería_, su propia terquedad le impediría abandonar aquello ahora que la había vencido.

- oh, no, no, no, claro que volveré. Ahora tengo curiosidad por conocer que mas tiene bajo la manga doctor… se burlo.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron con una chispa de picardía y Edward negó con la cabeza mientras anotaba algo en su agenda.

Bella sonreía por primera vez de forma genuina al finalizar una sesión y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella estrechándola ahora en un breve y formal abrazo.

- que descanses Bella, te lo mereces por comportarte como una excelente paciente el día de hoy. -dijo despeinando su cabello en un gesto fraternal.

Una Bella con una tonelada menos sobre la espalda salía del consultorio aquella noche.

Edward de pie aun todavía, inhalo profundamente y suspiro.

Se sentó nuevamente en su sillón detrás del escritorio, dejandose caer y estirándose hacia atrás, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Una mezcla compleja de emociones lo invadía en ese momento:

_Satisfacción. _

Por haber superado el desafío de llegar a Bella.

Algo que venia intentando en las dos sesiones anteriores y sin lograr que Bella saliera de sus ambiguas y contradictorias emociones para dejar fluir la única que podía realmente ayudarla en ese momento: _la furia_.

_Ansiedad, _

Porque sabía que apenas había logrado entrar, y no tenía idea de que mas encontraría dentro del gran saco que Bella traía en su espalda.

Y, una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago al recordar lo que sintió él particularmente con ella entre sus brazos.

Había actuado con toda premeditación en cada palabra y cada gesto, buscando que Bella se enfureciera y explotara, dejando así fluir su ira acumulada. Incluso usando el recurso de inmovilizarla físicamente, para obligarla a reaccionar, y descargar su furia de una forma mas activa...

Pero casi lo había doblegado la intensidad de las emociones que fluían en Bella, y él no esperaba tener hacia ella esa reacción tan _protectora_ que apenas logró controlar, y mucho menos sentir esa intensa conexión, tan física, al tocarla.

Cerró la laptop con brusquedad, exhalando con fastidio ahora, y se puso de pie decidido a abandonar el lugar.

No le iba a dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque sabía que no era conveniente hacer algo así, sobre todo con pacientes algo atractivas.

-_eres un estupido Edward,_ -se dijo a si mismo.-_Bella Swan no es __algo atractiva__, a menos que la mires solo con un ojo y semiabierto, y si quieres ayudarla realmente debes ser cuidadoso con tus propias emociones._

* * *

**Hola mis amores... aqui por fin un nuevo capitulo de este loco fic que un dia vino a mi cabeza. Gracias a las que han dejado sus comentarios. ¿quien no quisiera un psicologo como el no? y espero que les haya gustado lo de hoy. **

**nos vemos en cualquiera de mis otras historias, que se que muchas de uds ya visitan...y animo a las que no lo hiceron a que pasen y lean...**

**Se las quiere.**

**Lakentsb.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

Bella se sentía extrañamente calmada esa noche cuando abandonoóel consultorio del doctor Masen.

Tanto que esta vez ni siquiera se inmutó al cruzarse nuevamente con aquella parejita de novios, que los miércoles anteriores vistiera uniforme de colegio privado, y que ya parecía ser dueña de aquel paredón, no solo todas las tardes, sino todos los miércoles que ella pasara por ahí.

Con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y satisfacción, reconoció que definitivamente algunas cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar en ella, al menos desde las últimas dos semanas.

Más exactamente desde la tercera sesión con el doctor, en la había logrado contarle con detalles el contenido de sus pesadillas.

_-Se que esto será difícil Bella, pero vamos a intentarlo_.

Había dicho el joven doctor esa tarde cuando, luego de proponerle tener una sesión estrictamente psicoanalítica- en la cual Bella debía recostarse en el sillón mientras él se sentaba en una silla ubicada detrás de su cabeza- le advirtió que solo hablaría lo que considerara estrictamente necesario.

Edward le indico que se relajara, cerrara los ojos, y se concentrara en las imágenes de su sueño habitual.

Bella obedeció, acomodándose boca arriba en el mullido sillón de cuero que había evitado olímpicamente desde el primer día, y luego de apoyar sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago cerró los ojos.

Por sus ojos cerrados, imágenes de un pasado que quería y no quería olvidar comenzaron a desfilar, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas corrían.

-_solo cuéntame lo que ves.-_había casi susurrado por sobre su cabeza la voz del doctor, en un tono tan suave que parecía terciopelo.

Bella buscaba las palabras mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y sentía como el dolor la anegaba una vez mas, reviviendo el día en que su vida dejó de tener sentido.

**…..**

-_iré con Annie al mercado mientras que tu vas por las películas ¿te parece cariño? _

_Andrew quitaba las llaves del auto frente al centro comercial y Bella asintió, tomando su bolsa, mientras él desprendía a Annie de su sillita en el asiento posterior._

_ Se reunieron un momento al costado del auto, y Bella dio un tierno beso en las mejillas a su bebe que le tendía sus manitas_

_- mamá, beshoo, mamá.-exclamaba la pequeña entre risas, mientras ella volvía a besar sus sonrosadas mejillas._

_- te amo Annie. –dijo, y se estiró para dar también un breve beso en los labios a Andrew antes de advertirle:_

_ - no se entretengan mucho ahí adentro._

_-no cariño, solo iremos por el helado... Nada de juguetes ni golosinas...-respondió su esposo en tono de fingida depresión, acomodando a la pequeña en sus brazos._

_-bien, entonces nos reunimos aquí en unos minutos.- dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa y se despidió saludando con la mano a su bebe._

_Bella miró a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó la avenida a paso rápido, enfilando hacia la siguiente esquina donde estaba la tienda de películas. _

_Eligio Madagascar para la pequeña, que estaba fascinada con Alex el león... y como no se decidía entre una épica y una comedia, llevo las dos para ver con Andrew luego de_

_que Annie se durmiera._

_Se entretuvo durante unos segundos más, mirando la lista de estrenos en la cartelera, pero como había una cantidad importante de gente, decidió que lo mejor era hacer la fila en la caja para pagar._

_Ya había terminado de oscurecer cuando salio de la tienda. _

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro caminó los metros que faltaban hasta llegar al lugar donde había cruzado la calle, pensando en el tiempo que llevaban sin una noche de películas como aquella, desde que Andrew había comenzado a trabajar en aquel nuevo hospital._

_No había sido fácil el último año. _

_En realidad, todo había sido una locura desde que Annie nació, estando los dos a mitad de su tercer año de la carrera, pero se las habían arreglado bien a pesar de todo para mantener las notas y cuidar a la pequeña. _

_La familia de Andrew se había empecinado en correr con los gastos de la comida y de la bebe, y la de Bella había insistido en cubrir los gastos del departamento que habían arrendado entre los dos, y la parte que Bella venia pagando hasta ese momento con su trabajo de medio tiempo._

_El que había tomado demasiado bien todo aquello fue Charlie, ya que esperaba que Bella fuera algo más mayor y estuviera mas avanzada en su carrera antes de ser una mama. Pero conocía a Andrew lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que era un buen chico, y ahora estaba enloquecido con su nieta._

_Bella sonrió al recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos apenas unas semanas atrás, cuando vino a visitarlos en sus vacaciones, ya que, desde que vivían en aquella nueva casa y Andrew había comenzado con sus turnos rotativos en cirugía en el hospital y Bella terminaba de licenciarse, llevaban mucho tiempo sin ir a visitar a sus respectivas familias. _

_Las luces intermitentes un poco mas abajo en la calle la sorprendieron... _

_¿Cinco patrulleros estacionados en el centro comercial?_

_Su corazón dio un brinco al tomar conciencia de la posible situación y comenzó a correr hacia su auto, cruzando la calle sin mirar, y rogando que Andrew y Annie ya estuvieran allí, esperándola. _

_Una sensación horrible la recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando llegó hasta allí y se encontró con el auto vacío. _

_Desesperada, metió las bolsas en el baúl, y se acercó a uno de los oficiales para preguntar que sucedía._

_- ud no debería estar aquí señora, - la espeto el hombre seriamente, y Bella recién entonces se dio cuenta que el resto de la calle estaba vacío, y que el transito había sido desviado._

_- mi esposo y mi hija entraron al mercado hace diez minutos –explico- mientras yo iba a la tienda de películas de la esquina… ellos no están en el auto...solo quisiera... saber ...si están ... aun allí. _

_Sintió que se desmayaba de solo pensar en la posibilidad._

_- pues no sabría decirle señora, hay mas de cuarenta personas atrapadas allí adentro, a manos de los asaltantes, estamos tratando de terminar el asunto sin que haya mas heridos._

_- ¿asaltantes? ¿Heridos? ¿Hay heridos?_

_Bella contempló las puertas del centro comercial que estaban cerradas ahora, y sin lograr ver nada mas que las espaldas uniformadas de los policías y sus escudos. _

_No podía entenderlo. No había tardado más de cinco minutos en ir a la tienda y volver. _

_¿Cómo algo así podía suceder tan rápido?_

_- si, lamentablemente hubo disparos señora, y sospechamos que hay varios heridos adentro –le informo el oficial._

_Cuando su mirada se detuvo en las luces intermitentes de los vehículos, se dio cuenta de que había al menos tres ambulancias esperando._

_En ese momento se escuchó una nueva ráfaga de disparos en el interior, a lo que siguió un despliegue de movimiento por parte de los hombres armados en la puerta y el sonido de una explosión._

_El policía simplemente tiro de Bella, que había quedado en shock, arrojándola al suelo, al resguardo del patrullero mientras sus manos preparaban su arma._

_ La radio enloqueció también, y el sonido de más vehículos acercándose se mezclo con las voces alteradas que gritaban_

_- ¡no disparen!... repito, ¡no disparen, salen civiles!... se desato un incendio._

_Los movimientos cesaron un instante y Bella observó desde el lugar donde aquel policía la mantenía en el suelo, como un grupo de personas salían corriendo del mercado hacia la calle._

_Luego de unos segundos de mirar sin ver, se dio cuenta de que eran mujeres en su mayoría. _

_Arrastrándose, se acercó hasta una joven mujer que no parecía estar tan fuera de si, y le mostró la foto de su familia que tenia en la pantalla del teléfono preguntándole, con la voz quebrada por la angustia, si los había visto adentro._

_-están allí, - confirmo la chica -...si… pero ellos... están heridos. –dijo, con expresión de disculpa en el rostro, antes de que dos policías la retiraran, envolviendo sus hombros con una manta, para tomarle declaraciones._

_Bella desespero. _

_Ellos estaban adentro… y heridos. _

_Vio, atónita, como otro grupo numeroso salía del mercado sin mayores heridas pero entre ellos no había señales ni Andrew ni de su hija. _

_-¿por que no los sacan? -Increpo casi a gritos a los policías que estaban a su alrededor-¿No la escucharon? ¡Mi familia esta ahí y están heridos! -Sollozo._

_- están usando a algunos de rehenes...debe mantener la calma señora. Estamos tratando de sacar a todos los que pueden moverse por si mismos aprovechando el incendio.- explico el mismo policía del principio._

_Rehenes… su pequeña hija tomada de rehén… _

_Bella rompió en llanto, dejándose caer ahora voluntariamente en el cordón de la vereda, a resguardo del patrullero._

_La siguiente imagen en su cabeza fue la de las camillas saliendo apresuradamente del centro comercial hacia las ambulancias. _

_Se abalanzo sobre una de ellas cuando reconoció el cuerpo de Andrew, ensangrentado e inconciente..._

_Desesperada y ahogada por las lagrimas recorrió el lugar en busca de su pequeña, y no tardo en encontrarla… en otra camilla un poco más atrás._

_Andrew no alcanzó a llegar al hospital siquiera. Y Annie sobrevivió solo unas horas mas aquella noche. _

_Al menos de ella si pudo despedirse._

**_…_**

El cuerpo de Bella se retorcía de dolor, atravesada por espasmos de llanto, tendida en aquel sillón.

Había oscurecido mientras hablaba, y Edward, no encendió las luces esta vez, dejando el consultorio envuelto en la calida penumbra que la tenue luz una lámpara que se prendía automáticamente en una de las esquinas exteriores del consultorio dejaba filtrar por el ventanal.

Bella no abrió los ojos. Seguía llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, y Edward no rompió el silencio por varios minutos.

Recién cuando la intensidad de sus sollozos se calmo, Edward se puso de pie al lado del sillón.

-gracias por contármelo, Bella. –susurro. A lo que ella abrió los ojos, y con lentitud se incorporo.

No supo que responder. Solo tomó la mano que Edward le extendía para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y se incorporo, incapaz de subir la mirada.

-fuiste una excelente paciente el día de hoy, -volvió a decir Edward, tomando su lugar detrás del escritorio. Trabajaremos con lo que me has contado la próxima semana.

Bella asintió, aun de pie, y escurriéndose las lagrimas.

-Si necesitas, puedes usar el baño que esta aquí.-dijo él, señalando una puerta que no había detectado antes, ya que estaba pintada del mismo color que la pared. –tal vez necesites tomar agua.

-gracias. Tengo que admitir que además eres muy atento.- respondió Bella a su pesar, antes de desaparecer en el baño.

No le tomo demasiado tiempo recomponerse. Lavo su cara deleitándose en el toque frío del agua del lavabo, y luego de beber un poco de la misma, ingreso nuevamente al consultorio, donde Edward parecía absorto en sus notas.

-¿mucho material? – preguntó, dejando salir a flote la curiosidad de su terapeuta interior.

-muy buen material, -respondió el, mirándola fijamente.- creo que sacaremos algo bueno de esto la próxima semana.

-si tu lo dices. -Respondió ella, preguntándose qué cosa se podía sacar de bueno de algo tan triste y doloroso como lo que acababa de contarle.

** ….**

Tenia que admitir que desde esa tarde sus pesadillas eran menos frecuentes. 

Y también estaba comenzando a pasar otra cosa, y eso la aterraba casi en igual medida:

_El rostro de ambos estaba borrándose de su mente. _

Ya no podía recordarlos con la misma nitidez, y eso la estaba desesperando. No estaba preparada para dejarlos ir.

La idea de despertar una mañana y no poder evocar sus rostros sin verlos antes en una fotografía era algo que la destrozaba completamente. Y la llenaba de angustia, hasta hacerla caer presa del pánico.

_Pánico por olvidar_…

Se lo había dicho a Edward al comienzo de la siguiente sesión, y había insistido en ello por unos cuantos minutos...

Luego él había salido con aquel discurso extraño sobre su patética vida y que le era mejor morirse que seguir así…y todo había estallado de esa manera…_tan confusa_.

La extraña calma que experimentaba ahora, tendida en el sillón de su sala, la tenia aun más desconcertada.

Se sentía aliviada, y sumamente reconfortada luego de aquel férreo abrazo, que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, y a pesar de todos los golpes que descargo sobre Edward en reacción a sus palabras desmedidamente crueles y desconsideradas, no pudo opacar la calidez que la invadía al sentirse rodeada de aquella manera por sus brazos.

Algo que aumentaba de una forma totalmente contradictoria su alivio y su rabia.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien la abrazó. Y tampoco la última vez que alguien fue tan cruel y desconsiderado con ella.

Mucho menos la última vez que un hombre, que no fuera Andrew, estuviera tan cerca de ella…. O que ella estuviera totalmente conciente de otro hombre que estuviera cerca y que no fuera Andrew…

Además, Edward era atractivo. Había que ser ciega para no notarlo.

Pero aunque ella lo había notado cuando entró al consultorio en aquella primera sesión, aquello no la había inmutado ni predispuesto de ninguna manera. En todo caso le resultaba agradable porque era agradable tener algo agradable que mirar mientras relataba todas esas horribles historias que la habían llevado hasta ahí.

Solo que esta vez, algo era ligeramente diferente _y lo sabía_.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aquel contacto la había afectado en muchos modos más de los simplemente terapéuticos. Solo hacia falta que se llevara las manos hacia la nariz… y aquel aroma estaba todavía allí, impregnado aun en sus palmas, y trastornaba por completo sus sentidos.

Sabiendo que daba un paso en el vacío con lo que estaba haciendo, Bella cerró los ojos y recreó aquel momento, hacia el final de la sesión, cuando la calidez definitivamente venció a la rabia y se sintió totalmente protegida, sostenida por ese cuerpo firme y cálido que estaba pegado al suyo de una manera casi intima, y que olía tan bien…

Y también recordó la extraña sensación de frío y vacío que sintió cuando se calmó, y Edward amablemente se despegó de ella, volviendo a ocupar su lugar del otro lado del escritorio, y con aquella expresión impasible en sus facciones.

Por primera vez, después de cuatro sesiones, sintió que aquel mueble en medio le molestaba.

_¿Qué se siente ahora estar del mismo lado del muro?_

Sonrió al pensar de nuevo en aquella pregunta…

y en la forma que Edward había usado para derribar sus defensas y llegar definitivamente a ella.

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez la respuesta sería infinitamente más amplia de la que había dado.

Pero aquellas sensaciones, que no duraron más que los escasos segundos en que se permitió sentirlas, eran algo que no estaba dispuesta a dejar salir otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, como estoy generosa hoy, porque despues e un mes nefasto la vida decidio sonreirme un poco...lesdejo este otro capitulo al hilo, donde ya pueden ver un poco más la trama de esta historia.**

**Espero que tambien ustedes se sientan generosas y comenten mucho!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**CApitulo 8.**

Edward arrojó el manojo de llaves del apartamento y el consultorio descuidadamente sobre la elegante mesita del recibidor junto a la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor con desgano antes de decidir si encendía las luces o se iba directo a la habitación.

Se sentía extraño. Agobiado. Incapaz de desprenderse por completo de las emociones de la ultima sesión de la tarde, con Bella Swan.

Ella estaba haciendo progresos enormes. No se había equivocado en apuntar a liberar su furia.

Bella era una mujer pasional, fuerte, y luego de quitar aquel tapón la semana anterior ella había regresado con una actitud diferente.

Ahora lo miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba, como si buscase en su rostro apoyo, confirmación, complicidad… como si ya no le bastara con el reflejo empatico de palabras que solía usar desde la primera sesión, y esos pequeños detalles -que sabia ella notaba y apreciaba- como dejar siempre la caja de pañuelos a su alcance, y el jarro de agua en una de las mesitas…luego de que tuviera que beber del lavabo la ultima vez.

No había necesitado de esas cosas antes con sus otros pacientes. Y tampoco sus otras sesiones demandaban tanto control para él.

Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que lo dejaba así, tan exhausto.

_Tal vez tendría que hacer caso de los consejos de Emmeth y retomar el gimnasio._

La luz del contestador del teléfono fijo reclamó su atención a mitad de su camino a la habitación y pulso el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

Era de su madre.

Otra vez había olvidado que cenaría con ella. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, como cambiar de día, porque desde que Bella venía los miércoles en el nuevo horario de las 20 a sus sesiones, casi siempre su horario de salida se extendía.

Esa noche no fue la excepción.

Sí lo fue el tiempo que le tomó esta vez relajarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, y los papeles para cerrar el día.

Ni siquiera le quedaron energías para transcribir sus notas.

No le gustaba tomarlas directamente en la laptop como hacían la mayoría de sus colegas incluso desde la epoca de la facultad. Aquello le parecía impersonal.

Además de que en el papel siempre podía trazar llamadas de atención de formas distintas, y relacionar los datos de una manera mucho más flexible.

Luego de quitarse los zapatos y desprender su camisa unos cuantos botones, tomo el terminal del teléfono que estaba en la mesa de luz de la habitación y marcó el numero de su madre.

-hijo… ¿Cómo estas?

-bien…lo siento. Acabo de entrar y…

-lo olvidaste otra vez ¿no? –completó su madre con un tono de voz grave, pero que sabia no era de enfado.

-si…no, en realidad terminé bastante lejos de la hora habitual y me entretuve después ordenando algunas ideas para el caso. –explicó.

Y era cierto, en cierto modo. Aunque lo que estaba tratando de ordenar era su mente, además de dejar a Isabella Swan guardada ahí, en las notas sobre el escritorio, hasta la próxima semana.

Pero esta vez había sido más difícil.

Todavía estaba luchando por no admitir que la expresión triste e intensa de aquellos ojos marrones seguía con el.

Solo bastaba cerrar los ojos…

Mucho menos iba a sucumbir ante la disparidad de emociones que le despertaba verla llorar y doblarse de dolor cada vez que hablaba sobre su pérdida.

Edward siempre había sido sensible al sufrimiento de la gente.

Le costaba incluso no lagrimear algunas veces con sus pacientes, al oírlos o al acompañarlos en esos viajes programados a través de la experiencia traumática para lograr la superación. Pero jamás había sentido con tanta intensidad el deseo de ponerse de pie y cruzar el espacio que lo separaba para abrazar a un paciente.

Sus brazos picaban literalmente por volver a hacerlo con Bella.

Pero sabía que no era ni lo correcto ni lo necesario para su curación. A menos que se dejara vencer por su lado egoísta, que veía con regocijo la idea de que Isabella Swan se refugiara completamente en él.

Ella confiaba cada vez más, y dejarla que se apoye en él completamente y lo transformara en un elemento indispensable para su supervivencia -en vez de alentar su fortaleza e independencia y empujarla hacia el mundo y a la vida por si misma-, era una tentación.

Una que se hacía mayor con el paso de los dias.

-veo que este paciente es realmente importante para ti, -escucho a su madre decir- esta tomando toda tu dedicación.

-ella tiene algo muy doloroso que superar-dijo, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

No solía dar detalles de su trabajo jamás. Definitivamente algo estaba fuera de control en él esa noche.

-¿ella? –

Había sorpresa en la voz de su madre y se maldijo por no controlar su lengua.

-¿y es joven y bella? –inquirió, antes de que hablara de nuevo.

-lo que ella sea o como ella sea no es mi asunto, madre- respondió, tratando de no sonar tan severo.-no quiero ser grosero pero fue un error mencionarlo, y no tendría que estar hablando de este tema contigo. Lamento que te aprovecharas tan hábilmente de mi lapsus- se quejo, tomando un tono más infantil, y su madre lanzo una carcajada.

-¡hay Edward! ¡Te conozco demasiado como para saber que detrás de toda esa pantalla dura y profesional sigue estando el amoroso, sensible, y apasionado hijo que crié.

-sobre eso te concedo el beneficio de la duda-dijo, sin convicción, sabiendo que nada quedaba en el de aquel muchacho que su madre con frecuencia describía.- y sobre lo de hoy, me preguntaba si podemos pasarlo para mañana. El paciente de las 20 cancelo, así que podré estar contigo para la cena si todavía quieres.

-tendré que aceptar si no quiero que pase otra semana sin verte- se quejó su madre.- pero no estaremos solos, hijo. Mañana viene tu hermano y Rose a cenar también.

-será una cena familiar entonces. Hasta mañana madre, estoy exhausto.

**…**

Una peligrosa idea comenzó a rondar la mente de Edward mientras oía el incesante parloteo de Emmett y las risas de su madre y su cuñada en la cena.

Y por más que intentó espantarla de su mente una y otra vez, volvía, cada vez con más intensidad.

Apenas habían terminado el postre cuando se levantó de la mesa en un impulso, ganándose la atención de su madre por ello.

-necesito algo de mi habitación-dijo, notando que ella esperaba una explicación de su repentina salida.

-¿tan rápido hermanito nos abandonas? –inquirió Emmett curioso.

-ahora regreso –afirmó.

Y dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa, tomo rápidamente el camino hacia las escaleras y subió los escalones siendo conciente del breve silencio que se instaló a sus espaldas, y que no significaba otra cosa que estaban gesticulando sobre su extraño comportamiento.

No le importo. No era algo nuevo desde que tenía memoria.

Su antigua habitación en el segundo piso de la casa permanecía casi intacta.

Era como una capsula del tiempo donde se podía estar en el pasado con solo cerrar la puerta.

Sin embargo, ya no había muchas cosas suyas allí. Algunas habían terminado en el desván, otras, como sus libros y discos favoritos, en su departamento, y otras aun estaban en cajas dentro del enorme armario de la habitación. Esperando ser revisadas para encontrar su destino final.

Entre aquellas cajas estaba una en particular cuyo contenido había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que se levantó aquella mañana.

_Recuerdos._

Recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente, que resurgieron en un breve e inconexo sueño donde recordó su primer día en la universidad.

Aquellos dos atormentados años volvieron a su mente después de tanto tiempo y con esos recuerdos: los del contenido de aquella caja.

_Fotos._

Decidió que era momento de dejar de engañarse y de que él también enfrentara sus propios fantasmas.

Con decisión, quitó las correas que la mantenían sellada y sus ojos se perdieron en la multitud de objetos guardados allí.

Dejó la tapa sobre su antiguo escritorio y la tomo, mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Por unos minutos sus manos rozaron aquellas cosas, revolviendo con cautela entre los papeles prolijamente ordenados y las fotos, preguntándose si seguía siendo realmente buena idea revolver todo aquello.

-¡Edward nos vamos!

La voz de su cuñada tan cerca de la puerta de su habitación lo tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que soltara la caja que estaba sobre sus piernas cuando se puso de pie por reflejo, y una enorme pila de papeles y fotografías cayó sobre la alfombra.

Murmurando una serie increíble de maldiciones las había guardado a todas rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Rosalie ya estaba dentro de la habitación, y que aun quedaba una foto en el suelo.

Rosalie lo contempló un segundo desde la puerta y su rostro siguió el movimiento de su mirada y como siempre fue más rápida, y se agacho antes para recogerla.

El, instintivamente cruzó sus dedos en la espalda, reprochándose inmediatamente por aquella reacción tan infantil…y rogando que lo que más temía no sucediera.

-¿esta no es Bella? –preguntó, sorprendida su cuñada, levantándose lentamente y sosteniendo la foto en sus manos.

Edward se acercó para ver mejor la fotografía y entrecerró los ojos fingiendo concentración en la imagen de una de las personas que Rosalie estaba señalando.

-¿Qué Bella? –preguntó por reflejo, en otro intento desesperado de que no sucediera _esa_ conversación.

Mientras tanto, con disimulo, recuperaba la fotografía de manos de su cuñada en su afán por verla mejor.

- Bella, Isabella… la chica que… tu paciente- Contestó su cuñada, mientras retrocedía dos pasos y cruzaba sus brazos, escudriñándolo fijamente.

-no – negó rápidamente y ella lo miró con suspicacia, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- bueno. No lo creo… - dijo, observando la foto con detenimiento. Negar rotundamente algo nunca era buena idea…

El parecido era notable… al menos para el, aun así hizo su mejor intento

- en realidad no lo se, no recuerdo a todas las personas de la foto-mintió, esta vez sin el menor dejo de temblor en la voz. - Ni siquiera estoy seguro de en qué momento fue tomada.

-a ver…

Rosalie tomó la fotografía de nuevo entre sus manos y la dio vuelta, pero no había fechas ni inscripciones en el reverso y Edward alzo los hombros como disculpándose por no conocer todos los detalles y que la foto tampoco los tuviera.

-nosotros no estamos, -observó Rosalie, refiriendose claramente a ella y a Emmett.

Su ceño se había fruncido mientras se fijaba en otros detalles de la fotografía

-pero parece una fiesta de algo ¿no? …ah, si-dijo, mirándolo ahora detenidamente a él- esta fue tu fiesta de despedida…

Edward frunció el ceño, simulando no recordar el momento que Rosalie pretendía describir casi con detalles ahora.

-recuerdo –continuó la rubia, impasible- … que Emmett justo para esa fecha recibió aquella oferta para ser entrenador en ese pueblo de mala muerte donde luego estuvimos dos años, y ese fin de semana nos fuimos a conocer el lugar.

-¿como puedes estar tan segura? –pregunto, bastante sorprendido por la memoria de la su cuñada.

-Alice… ello nos guardo unos souvenir… creo que todavía los tengo.-replico la rubia, volviendo a mirar la foto.

– Es ella…Dios, todo este tiempo…no puedo creerlo…todo este tiempo y no la reconocí –murmuro, como para si misma.-…claro que esta muy cambiada…

Edward se volvió un momento, tratando de controlar sus movimientos y la compostura antes de encararla. Ya no tenia caso seguir negando lo obvio.

-¿se lo dirás? –pregunto ahora, ya sin poder disimular la preocupación en su rostro.

Rosalie estudio el rostro de su cuñado con atención, evaluando en profundidad toda la información que estaba leyendo allí, en sus expresiones controladas, el dejo de temor en el fondo de sus pupilas, y las manos apretadas que intentaba disimular en el fondo de sus bolsillos.

Su cabeza se inclino levemente mientras sopesaba las ideas que cruzaban por su mente ahora y, lejos de contestar su pregunta, lanzó otra.

-¿será malo para ella si lo hago? –preguntó, desconcertándolo.

_-¡claro que será malo!_ –gritó en su mente Edward, totalmente rabioso.

Estaba tan molesto por no haber tomado la precaución de cerrar el dormitorio con pestillo mientras hurgaba en aquellas cosas… y haber quedado de esa manera tan ridículamente expuesto en manos de Rosalie…

–_malo si ella lo recordaba, malo si creía que le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y pensaba que solo se estaba burlando de ella… _

_y muy malo porque si Bella se enteraba de esa forma… eso solo tiraría por la borda absolutamente todos sus progresos al sentirse defraudada…_

-es… muy probable –dijo en voz alta, midiendo su expresión y sometiéndose con resignación al nuevo escrutinio de su cuñada.

-no le diré nada, tienes mi palabra.-le aseguro la rubia sin más, dejándolo de una pieza.

- no la vi por tres semanas desde que le di tu teléfono esa mañana y su cambio es increíble. No lo arruinaré hablándole de cosas que tal vez no quiere recordar...-explicó, alzando los hombros y devolviéndole la fotografía.

Edward la tomó sin poder evitar posar sus ojos por un momento en el pequeño rostro grabado en ella, que de ninguna manera pasaba desapercibido para él entre los otros tantos que había a su alrededor.

Su cuñada que había visto mucho más de lo que el pensaba en aquel acto inconciente, sonrió y tocando su hombro levemente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué hay de Emmet? –preguntó antes de que ella saliera, recordando que era tan difícil manejar estas cosas con su bocaza.

-yo no tengo intenciones de refrescarle la memoria, pero es probable que la conozca pronto… y tal vez…- dijo, volviéndose con cierta preocupación, sin terminar la frase.

Edward exhaló fuertemente con resignacion.

–es que le dije a Bella que la llevaría al gimnasio esta semana. Esa chica necesita vida social…

-Esta bien. En eso estamos de acuerdo. –dijo, tratando de no demostrar en su comentario el temor que la repentina falta de control en todo esto le producía, y minimizando con ello el peligro de un posible encuentro de Bella con Emmett.

Edward cerró la caja nuevamente y salieron juntos de la habitación, en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios descubrimientos.

se toparon con Emmeth al pie de la escalera.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacían tanto tiempo allá arriba? –pregunto este, curioso. Mirando la caja que Edward traía en sus manos.

-le pedía a tu hermanito algunos consejos para una amiga. –respondió rápida Rosalie.

-¿la chica que conociste cuando vigilabas? –insistió.

- esa.

-¿pero no es ya su paciente?

Edward y Rose intercambiaron miradas rápidamente. Emmet estaba inesperadamente suspicaz.

-si, si, claro que lo es… y por eso mismo… como hay ciertas cosas que una chica solo habla con sus amigas… Necesitaba el ok de tu hermano para algo que planeo hacer por ella.- explicó.

Y Edward asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

- Rose, amor. ¿A Edward? ¿Qué puede saber mi virginal hermanito sobre mujeres y sexo? El es solo un terapeuta…-dijo Emmett cándidamente, en un intento de reprochar a Rose por su evidente falta de inteligencia sobre a quien recurrir para _ese tipo_ de consejos.

Edward abrió la boca para contestarle pero solo sintió como los colores subían a su rostro y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

Rosalie observo aquel intercambio con atención y le sonrió divertida.

-ya, ya Emmeth, esta bien… te lo diré…en realidad hablábamos de ti… y le estaba pidiendo ayuda para una sorpresa que quiero darte en estos dias…-dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero-¿no querrás arruinarla o si osito? Si eres todo mi mundo….

Rose se acerco a el con gesto seductor, y como era de esperarse luego de aquella declaración, Emmett y Rosalie procedieron a sus habituales y desmesuradas exhibiciones publicas de cariño. Por lo que Edward, luego de echar una rápida mirada alrededor y comprobar que su madre ya se había retirado a su habitación, se excusó, despidiéndose de ellos, claro que inútilmente.

Minutos después, cerraba la puerta de su apartamento con el pie y se apoyaba en ella, mientras sus ojos iban de nuevo hacia aquella caja que sostenía entre sus manos.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que guardara aquellas cosas ahí.

Y las pocas veces que subiera a su antigua habitación en la casa de su madre desde que regresara de su especialidad, nunca había reparado en ella.

Eran recuerdos ya no importaban desde hacia mucho tiempo para él.

Apenas si pertenecían a una época muy lejana en su vida.

Una en la que, las pocas emociones por las que se había permitido avasallar, solo le habían traído sufrimiento, vacío, y desesperanza.

Y las había dejado atrás, amarradas a las cosas que dejó guardadas en aquella caja la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto, antes de partir y dejar todo atrás.

…..

El fin de semana pasó y la caja seguía intacta en el mismo lugar sobre el escritorio de su cuarto.

La había mirado con ansiedad, acercándose incluso hasta levantar la tapa la misma cantidad de veces que había huido, de ella y de la habitación, desde que la trajera de su antigua habitación el jueves por la noche.

No encontraba el valor para abrirla aun.

O aun no estaba dispuesto a admitir abiertamente la cantidad de cosas que podrían soltarse en él si la abría.

Aquel simple objeto en el que reposaban sus recuerdos, se había convertido en la caja de Pandora, lisa y llanamente.

Y una parte de él rogaba que el día que levantara aquella tapa, al igual que en la historia, al menos la esperanza quedara guardada en el fondo cuando las furias se desataran.

Fue allí, sentado, en el borde de la enorme cama de su habitación, y con aquella caja cerrada en su regazo, que supo exactamente la forma en que trabajaría de ahora en más en las sesiones con Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Bueno... tal vez no se esperaban esto... **

**pero es lo que rondaba mi cabeza cuando se me ocurrio esta historia.**

**(de que se trata lo que Edward hará con Bella... ¡todavia no me lo dijo!)**

**Creo que me estoy poniendo bastante al dia con Toodas mis historias, asi que espero sepan disculpar si desaparezco unos dias... **

**Gracias por comentar, y por seguir agregando alertas... ¡me alegran la vida!**

**Lakentsb**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de SM y yo solo los tomo prestado, dibujándoles nuevos escenarios y jugando un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

_**Siete años antes...**_

_- si mamaaa, -se quejó alejando un poco el auricular de la oreja -ya te dije que estoy bien… si este departamento esta más cerca de la universidad… siii, ya fui a inscribirme…mamaa, tengo que cortar, ya estoy entrando a mi primera clase… tambien te quiero._

_Con un gesto algo exagerado, Edward cerró el celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. Su mirada se perdio en el enorme e imponente edificio frente al que estaba parado y donde debia entrar, casi sin percatarse de que lo hacia con la boca abierta._

_Sus ojos, escondidos detrás de aquel grueso par de lentes, recorrieron la fachada antigua y elegante del edificio hasta que l_as risitas y_ cuchicheos provenientes de un costado lo hicieron darse cuenta de estaba parado en medio de la acera y con la boca abierta. _

_Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y bajó la mirada frente al pequeño grupo de muchachas que descaradamente se burlaban de el._

_Definitivamente este lugar no tenía punto de comparación con su antiguo instituto. _

_Solamente la lista de alumnos para su primera clase del día superaba la cantidad de alumnos totales que tenía todo el instituto del pequeño pueblo en el que se había criado en sus épocas más pobladas._

_1500 alumnos, y solo para un aula… -se dijo, mientras buscaba los datos en su hoja de ruta. _

_Algo nervioso deslizo sus lentes hacia arriba con su delgado y palido dedo índice y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Solo cuando terminó de ajustar el pañuelo, una especie de bufanda liviana que llevaba alrededor del cuello, por vez numero doscientas desde que salió de casa unas cinco calles atrás, subió con desicion las enormes escalinatas._

_H5, rezaba el horario. _

_El complejo de edificios que componian la Facultad de Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales era definitivamente enorme, antiguo y algo frío. _

_Los techos altos hacían reverberar el murmullo de los transitados pasillos y una cantidad impresionante de personas, tan diferentes entre si, con sus ropas variando desde las mas elegantes y caras, seguramente de diseñador, hasta las mas andrajosas y "hippies" contrastaban todas en el mismo lugar._

_Era apabullante para cualquiera._

_Suspiró. _

_No conocía a nadie en la facultad, salvo su hermano Emmet, tres años y medio mayor que él, con quien compartirían un departamento ese año, y que comenzaba su segunda carrera: Administración, mientras terminaba las ultimas que le quedaban para graduarse como profesor de educación física ese mismo año._

_Tampoco conocía a nadie en la ciudad.  
_

_Pero esos detalles carecían de importancia para él. No era demasiado sociable aun desde niño, y su vida, al menos eso consideraba, ya tenia las suficientes personas con quien relacionarse y de las que recibía todo lo que necesitaba. Tanto material como emocionalmente. _

_Lo cual suponía una especie de ironía, ya que la carrera que se proponía estudiar era Psicología, y consistía justamente en el trato cercano con otras personas._

_En realidad no tenia problemas para entablar trato con ninguna persona, es solo que era algo tímido, y retraído y solitario por naturaleza. Y que sus gustos e intereses diferían bastante de los otros muchachos de su edad que había conocido._

_A su familia no le importaba eso. _

_Es mas, Esme, su madre, alentaba su devoción por el piano desde que tenia memoria, y su padre, Carlysle, bueno…el lamentaba a veces que su inclinación por la salud mental solo se conformara con la psicología. _

_El era un medico reconocido, un cirujano de renombre, y los últimos años su inclinación o curiosidad natural lo había llevado a incursionar en la psiquiatría también, pero para Edward, el contacto con la sangre, o mejor dicho la distancia prudente de ella, era fundamental. _

_Ser terapeuta no requería estudiar medicina primero y padecer todas esas practicas en hospitales después, haciendo guardias en emergencias hasta por fin poder realizar la especialidad… y se sentía totalmente feliz por ello._

_Se detuvo frente al aula H5 y observó por unos instantes la cantidad de alumnos que estaban ingresando y tomando asiento en las bancas individuales de madera, situadas en un semicírculo ascendente como si fuera un anfiteatro. _

_Adelante, había una tarima de madera con un gran pizarrón blanco, un proyector y un largo escritorio. _

_Tomó aire para entrar nervioso, y corroborando por milésima vez en el papel que tenía en sus manos que el número del aula fuera el correcto cuando un golpe seco en su costado hizo que sus cuadernos se desparramaran por todo el suelo._

_No alcanzó a caer. _

_A pesar de lo delgado que era, su ropa, demasiado holgada para su tamaño, ocultaba un cuerpo bastante atlético y fuerte. _

_Algo abochornado y masajeando sus costillas se inclinó a levantar sus cosas del suelo, notando que en el impacto se habían mezclado con un bolso y una cartuchera claramente de mujer. _

_En el suelo también había una carpeta blanca, que había soltado algunas hojas. Estaba casi sobre sus pies. Observó con curiosidad la caligrafía pequeña y desordenada que había en ellas cuando escucho esa voz detrás de él._

_- maldición,.. Perfecto… tan torpe como siempre-_

_Se volvió sin levantarse del todo y solo para encontrarse con unas delgadas y blancas piernas que el vuelo de una falda azul comenzaba a cubrir recién un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo. _

_La muchacha se inclinó cuando el aun se levantaba y sus cabezas chocaron…_

_-¡oh, lo siento, lo siento…! –exclamo la dueña de aquella voz, y el rostro antes pálido de la muchacha, ahora tenia una hermosa tonalidad bordo.  
_

_- discúlpame a mí, fui yo el que no te vi..-dijo él torpemente, alcanzando en un movimiento ágil su cuaderno y el bolígrafo que se había desenganchado de su lugar. _

_Mientras tanto, con la otra mano, masajeaba el lugar donde sus cabezas chocaron._

_- oh, no la torpe soy yo… lamento haberte golpeado, -dijo la chica, mientras masajeaba su cabeza también.  
_

_- ¿estas bien?-preguntó Edward con preocupación, al ver una rara expresión en su rostro.  
_

_-si, sobreviviré… ya es…un habito en mi.- dijo, la chica, sonrojándose otra vez.  
_

_- ¿derribar gente?-_ preguntó algo sorprendido por el toque de humor con que se lo estaba tomando la muchacha.

_Solía ser algo torpe en el instituto, o mas bien ensimismado, y muchas veces vivió escenas como esas en los pasillos, pero el resultado era siempre mucho mas humillante._

_- algo así…  
_

_- bueno, disculpada entonces…- dijo, notando con mas claridad ahora el hermoso rostro de la muchacha a la que le tendía su mano.- mi nombre es Edward, ¿Tambien venias al H 5?  
_

_- si, – respondió ella, estrechándosela apenas un momento, y soltándola rápidamente, y con un gesto de desconcierto._ _juraría que un dejo de molestia se atravesó en su rostro..  
_

_- que bien, seremos compañeros parece.- le respondió, tratando de no mirar su mano, que parecía picar en la zona en que sus pieles hicieron contacto._

-_ ¿estudiaras psicología? –la voz de la chica sonaba sorprendida y su cedño se frunció mientras le daba una rápida mirada evaluatoria. luego de recorrerlo, retrocedió dos pasos._

_- si – respondióalgo desconcertado por su tono, mientras se preguntaba que podría ser lo que la había ¿molestado? de él. Sospecha que quedó confirmada con el desdeñoso comentario que la chica soltó antes de dejarle solo allí, en medio del pasillo._

_- bien, entonces te veré por ahí… supongo. –dijo ella, y se dio vuelta, encaminándose hacia el salón.  
_

_- espera, ¿tu eres?  
_

_- oh, si, lo siento, que descortés, Isabella, Swan.-respondio en un tono totalmente seco y desprovisto de emocion._

_Edward se quedó estático mientras ella caminaba delante de él hacia un pupitre vacío, y se sentaba acomodando su largo cabello castaño en una cola de caballo. _

_Si. Definitivamente es la muchacha mas linda que he visto en mi vida…-se dijo, antes de decidirse por fin a entrar al salón._

_Se imaginó que recordaría muy poco de ese primer día de clases. _

_Lo sabía, y nada seria más justo. Se había pasado el resto del modulo de 80 minutos mirando cada movimiento de Isabella Swan como si de ello dependiera su vida. _

_Solo el sonido del timbre lo sacó del embrujo, y la voz del chico del asiento vecino, que lo sobresaltó mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase._

_- ¿que tal te la vez con el tema de la monografía? –preguntó.  
_

_- ¿perdón?  
_

_El alto y delgado muchacho rubio le sonreía con algo de burla mientras lo observaba._

_- oh, veo que mi intuición no falla.- dijo, con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.  
_

_-¿eh?  
_

_- mmmm… lo siento, vi que estuviste algo distraído en la clase y me imagine que ni te enteraste de que en 10 días hay que entregar una monografía sobre los inicios de la psicología en la historia… -explico el chico, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo con atención.  
_

_- uh eh,…bueno, creo que no escuche esa parte…-se excuso Edward, y el muchacho rió ahora abiertamente, con una carcajada espontánea.  
_

_- no te preocupes, si quieres puedo pasarte mis notas, o la grabación de la clase. -dijo moviendo un minúsculo mp3 entre sus dedos. -por cierto, soy Jasper Witlock.  
_

_- Edward Cullen –respondió con sequedad y el chico agregó._

_- mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase. ¿Cual es la tuya?  
_

_- filosofía.  
_

_- bien, estas de suerte Edward, si es que decides__distraerte de nuevo__también podré pasarte mis notas de filosofía…  
_

_- ¿tan obvio fue? – pregunto, sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban.  
_

_-no, no te preocupes. La verdad no creo que nadie mas lo haya notado…yo soy algo perceptivo…y no pude evitar observarlos desde que chocaron en la puerta.  
_

_- oh…  
_

_-por cierto tu cara Edward …todo un poema…-dijo el chico reprimiendo la risa.  
_

_- ¿sabes? si es que no terminas muerto el día de hoy por tus oportunos comentarios tal vez seamos buenos compañeros…  
_

_- recuerda que aun necesitas mis notas Cullen…valgo mas vivo que muerto. –se burlo el chico y salieron apresuradamente de aquel salón._

**...**

El sueño había vuelto con demasiada nitidez aquella mañana.

Tal vez porque otra vez era miércoles, y tal vez porque la noche anterior, luego de cenar con su madre, por fin había tomado valor de abrir aquella bendita caja.

Pero el valor solo le había alcanzado para mirar una escasa cantidad de fotos, y aquel papel que no era otra cosa que la hoja de ruta de ese primer día de clases, y que no podía entender como había conservado.

Sacudió su cabeza molesto.

No podía darse el lujo de estar revuelto y sentirse con las emociones a flor de piel.

Luego de terminar con el último paciente de la mañana, decidió tomarse la mitad de la tarde libre y por primera vez desde que había abierto aquel consultorio, le pidió a su secretaria que reprogramara los primeros tres pacientes de la tarde y solo dejara en pie los dos últimos.

Necesitaba despejarse y liberar energías antes de enfrentarse con Bella.

Luego de almorzar, se cambio su habitual camisa y pantalón de vestir a medida por un equipo deportivo y tomo las llaves de su auto.

Iría a su lugar favorito, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la ruta como para darse una buena y extenuante caminata y estaría de regreso a tiempo para ver a la señora Jenkins y luego a Bella.

Mientras se adentraba trotando en el espeso sendero ascendente del bosque, empezaba a comprender…

Demasiadas cosas para su gusto habían vuelto a su mente luego de rememorar aquel bizarro primer día de clases.

Y no le gustaban demasiado.

De niño nunca había encajado por completo entre sus pares. Ni siquiera con su familia. Y con esto se refería más que nada a Emmeth, su propio hermano mayor, y su único hermano también…

No fue sino hasta cuando ya era demasiado tarde que comprendió al fin por qué eran tan esencialmente distintos.

Uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, y que tendría que estar debidamente guardado en el fondo de la memoria con todo lo demás…

Pero el abrió la caja…

Con cierto pesar admitió que con la única persona que siempre había conectado completamente era con Esme.

Su madre había sabido reconocer su extrema sensibilidad y no la juzgaba.

Con su padre compartían la pasión por la medicina. Aunque a niveles diferentes, porque apenas entrado en la adolescencia Edward supo con total certeza que jamás seria un doctor, al menos no un cirujano.

No soportaba la sangre. Ni siquiera el contacto con fluidos corporales ajenos…

Y aunque desde ese entonces le fascinaban los libros de su padre, que en lo últimos años se había convertido también en un renombrado medico psiquiatra y había cambiado el bisturí por la cura hablada, como el decía, lo suyo definitivamente era "la cura hablada".

Con la memoria volvieron también antiguos reproches…

Edward debería haber comprendido ya desde ese entonces, y con su extremadamente desarrollada intuición, que el amor es ciego.

O tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido admitir que _él fue un ciego_, durante dos años.

_Los dos años en los que estuvo totalmente cegado por la belleza de Isabella Swan. _

La única mujer que atravesó su vida de lado a lado, como un brillante cometa en una noche oscura y sin luna cambiándolo para siempre…

Como no tenia vida social, y no se ocupaba en ese entonces de otra cosa que no fueran sus apuntes _y contemplar a Isabella en clases_, tardó mas de dos meses en enterarse de que ella tenia novio.

Decididamente había olvidado muchas cosas en su vida, pero aquella noche en que accedió a asistir a una cena en el departamento de Jasper se quedaría grabada en su memoria por mucho tiempo, y requirió de años y un océano de por medio para quedar por fin en el fondo de los recuerdos...

_Jasper se había convertido en su único amigo. Solían estudiar juntos en la biblioteca de la facultad luego de clases._

_Ambos lo preferían así, aunque vivían relativamente cerca uno del otro, él en un edificio a pocas cuadras del suyo, alquilado en su mayoría por estudiantes de la universidad._

_Luego de varias semanas y mucha insistencia Jasper logró convencerlo por fin de que fuera a cenar a su casa con sus amigos:_

-_solo serán unas pizzas, alguna que otra cerveza, y cada cual volverá a su casa temprano. Alice tiene exámenes pronto y la novia de mi compañero de cuarto tiene que entregar una monografía en unos días y no vendrá. Solo seremos algunos chicos de la clase y ellos nada más._

_Edward accedió y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir directamente saliendo de la última clase de la tarde: su novia Alice y su compañero de cuarto se encargarían de todo ya que ellos cursaban por la mañana._

_El departamento en que vivía Jasper era modesto pero amplio, apenas un poco más que grande que el que Edward compartia con Emmett y lo suficientemente luminoso y bien decorado. _

_Dejó sus cosas sobre la misma mesa que Jasper y lo siguió hasta la cocina, desde donde se oían algunas risas._

_- ¡Jazz!_

_Una pequeña mujercita de cabellos negros y cortos se colgó del cuello de su amigo haciendo que este cambiara su habitual seriedad por una sonrisa boba._

_- hola cariño, este es Edward, mi compañero de estudios del que te hablé- dijo Jasper señalándolo con la cabeza, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas rodeando el minúsculo y proporcionado cuerpo de la chica._

_- encantada, soy Alice. –_

_En un movimiento casi demasiado rápido para su habitual parsimonia, la pequeña novia de Jasper se acercó y estrechó su mano. _

_La mirada de Edward se detuvo en el otro muchacho que entraba en la habitación acercándose a ellos, era casi de su misma altura, de complexión atlética, rubio y de ojos grises, extremadamente claros._

_-Hola, soy Andrew, Jasper habla mucho de ti.-dijo este adelantándose._

_-encantado de conocerlos.- respondió, Edward algo cohibido. No se le daba demasiado bien el tema de las relaciones sociales._

_-¿bien, falta alguna cosa? – preguntó Jasper restregando sus manos._

_- no, todo esta bien, Bells traerá el postre cuando llegue- respondió Andrew._

_-¿va a venir esta vez?- preguntó Jasper, poniéndose serio de repente._

_- oh, si, "cerebrito" ya terminó con la monografía y por fin se tomará un descanso.-dijo el chico, en un tono algo burlón._

_- que bien…-respondió Jasper, sin energía de repente._

_- ah, me olvidaba cariño… invité a una chica que conocí en el gimnasio hoy… espero que no te moleste, se llama Rosalie -interrumpió Alice.-dijo que traería a su novio también._

_-sabes que no hay problema, cariño. -respondió meloso Jasper, haciendo que su hiperactiva novia regresara a la cocina, dando pequeños saltos de entusiasmo._

_- ¡genial! ¡Será una noche estupenda! –la oyó exclamar._

_-si, genial, – se dijo Edward a si mismo, al darse cuenta de que hasta el momento seria el único soltero entre varias parejas._

_El sonido de un celular interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que era el suyo. _

_Lo sacó del bolsillo: Emmet se disculpaba por dejarlo solo otra vez:_

"_iré a cenar con unos amigos, no me esperes"._

_Em._

_¡Como si fuera a preocuparme que otra vez no regresara a dormir!_

_Su hermano mayor era todo un clon de don Juan de Marco desde que estaban en el instituto, y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus eventuales conquistas._

_Seguramente tenía una nueva chica en su agenda. _

_Internamente agradecía que últimamente prefiriera desaparecer él y no interrumpir sus sagradas horas de estudio haciendo estragos con sus chicas en el departamento._

_-mi hermano, nada de que preocuparse- dijo, respondiendo al gesto interrogante de Jasper, y deslizando el celular nuevamente en el bolsillo._

_- ¿por que no preparamos la mesa del comedor? Las pizzas ya están en camino y el postre también- dijo Andrew, luego de cerrar su celular, que rápidamente desapareció en el bolsillo. _

_Se dirigió al refrigerador para después tomar un par de botellas de cerveza._

_- ayúdame con los vasos. – indico Jasper._

_Edward lo siguió hasta una alacena. No pudo dejar de notar un cierto gesto de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo mientras sacaban los vasos un mueble en el comedor._

_-¿sucede algo? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo._

_-no en realidad…-dudó Jasper, para luego rascar su cabeza y mirarlo fijamente. Luego de una profunda respiración volvió a hablar._

_-verás, suele suceder que… Edward, creo hay algo que debes saber, ella nunca puede venir en realidad y yo pensé que hoy tampoco estaría…-masculló, nervioso, revolviendo nuevamente su cabello detrás del cuello. _

_De verdad que estaba preocupado, jasper rara vez se veía tan nervioso como ahora._

_- habla claro Jasper ¿que es lo que sucede?_

_- la novia de Andrew… ella… estará aquí esta noche… Nunca viene cuando nos reunimos, ella es demasiado "estudiosa" y nunca tiene tiempo para reuniones sociales…solo sale cuando es con Andrew… es increíble que hoy justamente pudiera venir…_

_- esta bien, pero no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa de que ella venga… ¿cual es el problema?_

_Pero Jasper no pudo aclarar esa noche cual era el problema porque el timbre los interrumpió, y ambos miraron a Andrew correr hacia la puerta. _

_Edward con curiosidad, y Jasper con pánico._

_Ambos vieron como Andrew le quitaba de las manos a la pálida y delgada muchacha de cabellos castaños que estaba en el umbral las bolsas que traía, pero antes de que Edward pudiera ver su rostro con claridad, ellos se perdieron en un apasionado beso y la cara de Jasper se contrajo como si algo horrible fuera a ocurrir._

_- ¡Isabella Swan! suelta ahora mismo a tu novio y ayúdame con esto!__-bramó Alice desde la cocina, haciendo que la respiración de Edward se cortara y mirara a Jasper, ahora con incredulidad._

_- lo siento- murmuró el._

_Isabella Swan tenía novio. Andrew era su novio._

-_Idiota-_ masculló mientras pasaba sus manos rápida y repetidamente por su rostro y cabello.-_no debiste, no debiste…_

* * *

**Hola a todas! **

**ando un poco ensimismada, retraida y antisocial como Edward pero hace unos dias que algunas escenas de esta historia vienen a mi cabeza y hoy me sente a escribirlas por fin y a subir este capi, que ya estaba hace rato esperando que lo revisara...**

**espero que les guste y no se sientan defraudadas al conocer estas facetas tan humanas de Edward el perfecto terapeuta.**

**ya saben que me encanta recibir sus opiniones, asi que no duden...**

Lakentsb.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA:**

**Hola Mis queridas lectoras, gacias a todas las que se pasaron por este OS para leerlo y dejaron sus votos es**

**que hoy está de nuevo una nota por aqui.**

**EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR ES FINALISTA! **

**Y **

**las votaciones estan nuevamente abiertas!**

**Tenemos hasta el 14 de Enero para votar por el, si les parece que merece ganar el contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD.**

**Esta es una nota informativa, EL OS fue escrito para participar del contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD pero como**

**ha gustado tanto, existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en algo mas... **

**nuevamente les dejo el link del contest, en la parte superior derecha encontraran un botoncito VOTE NOW,**

**tienen que entrar alli, buscar el OS en el Poll y votar. **

**Solo pueden entrar una vez, ya que el contest exige que se registren...**

**ESpero se pasen por ahi y le sigan dando su apoyo como hasta ahora!**

**gracias a todas las que siguen sumandose a esta historia, aunque sean silenciosas...**

**se las quiere.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lakentsb**


End file.
